fairy tail shippuden
by dkid anime
Summary: it has been a year since the war. Peace seemed to have been achieved. what else is there for naruto and sasuke to do now. watch as the story of two shinobi try to adapt to the new way of living in this new dimension to save both their world and this one. This is going to be fun and it starts at fairytail. (narutoxerza) (sasukexmirajane) A.N: the cover has been changed
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: prologue

Author note: Hey guys this is my first story that I have made and I plan on making this my main one when I decide to create new ones. I'm this story will contain sexual references because of future pairings, however lemons may be shown in this story but later. Enjoy the story.

Human speech: dattebayo

Human thoughts: _should I?_

Demon/dragon/sage speech: **die**

Demon/dragon/sage thought: _**I will get him**_

"Naruto I have a mission for you" spoke a blonde woman on the rooftop. She wore a green haori with the insignia on her the back saying kake (A.N: kake stands for gamble). She wore a grey kimono style blouse underneath with most of her cleavage shown. Slowly walking over towards the young shinobi in her black open toed sandals and blue obi she speaks to the blonde shinobi in a more persuasive tone "Or should I say, a mission for you and sasuke." The blonde, spikey haired shinobi smiled at this offer.

 **5 hours later**

"I shall see you all when you come back." Spoke a masked man. "what…is the almighty kakashi hatake worried that we might get killed…humph it's official…you are getting too soft." snarled a raven-haired boy in a white zippered, high collard, short sleeved shirt and blue wrist warmers.

"I have always worried for the safety of my comrades but you are right I am going soft… however I only asked because I'm worried you all have grown soft as well." Teased the shinobi. kakashi hatake copy ninja of the sharingan, had spikey silver hair, a vertical scar going down his left eye. A black mask to cover the lower half of his face and wore the standard konoha infantry clothing ( a flak jacket, dark blue pants and a long sleeve shirt, as well as fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand.)

Sasuke growled at the masked shinobi's comment. " SOFT!... I am sasuke uchiha of the uchiha clan I don't get soft"

"Says him… I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't even perform a chidori…teme" joked Naruto. Naruto has blonde, spiky hair and blue eyes. He had three whisker markings on each cheek. He wore orange pants (with shuriken holster on his right knee), black sandals, a black and orange jumpsuit with a red uzumaki crest on the back of it.

Sasuke glared at Naruto "you keep talking dope and I'll make sure your arm stays gone!"

As the two argued sakura sighed in agitation, she just didn't understand why the two would argue over little things as though they were still children. Even though Naruto shouldn't have got involved sasuke did bring up the battle "sakura…do you mind" asked kakashi. Once again, sakura sighed " don't worry I got them" she got up and slowly walked towards the pair with a fist pumping with chakra ready for the both of them.

"My arm grew back…unlike you I didn't need hashirama's cells to get a new arm!" Yelled Naruto "it doesn't matter how we got our arm back…I'll still beat your ass…one arm or two you won't win!" yelled sasuke "will both of you shut up!" screamed sakura as she punches the two boys across the head forcing them both to the ground. You both need to stop arguing about it and the past is the past…dammit!"

Kakashi walked over to the team with both hands in his pockets "sakura is right… if you both can't stop fighting then how you both going to get by on this mission. Sakura can't come because she is the best medic in konoha and I can't because I am needed here to protect the village while you both are gone since there is a shortage in shinobi due to the war. I thought you two realized how serious this mission is."

Naruto and sasuke's eyes widened, of course they knew how important this mission was. S ranks like these rarely come maybe even never.

 **Flashback**

"a mission with only sasuke… why?"

The blonde woman closed her eyes and sat back in her chair. "this mission is required for the both of you to accomplish. Team 7 is the most powerful team in konoha and I know all of your capabilities"

Naruto stared at the hokage in both confusion and happiness… of course team 7 was known worldwide for their victory in the fourth great ninja war especially Naruto and sasuke. But something wasn't right… "if that's the case then why don't we all go I mean don't get me wrong I could really use a mission but..."

"go on" said tsunade. Naruto took a deep breath and spoke in a more serious tone. I could handle a mission all by myself really with no problem but sasuke aswell… might aswell think of this as a mission to not only to bore the both of us but to go overkill." Naruto Shuddering at the thought of the outcome.

Tsunade nodded in agreement at his response they were basically considered gods from other people's perspective and it was true. putting them together as a team would make things too easy for the two. Heck adding sakura and kakashi was too much. "As true as that is I'm afraid that I can't change the request you are making."

"What… what's so big about this mission anyway?" moaned Naruto

Because Naruto…it was given by someone who you know is serious all time and it was him who gave you that marking on your right hand.

Naruto's eyes widened "don't tell me…!" tsunade nodded "Naruto uzumaki this s rank mission is given to both you and uchiha sasuke by the sage of the six paths himself you are both to complete this mission without failure…understood."

"YES MA'AM! I won't let you down"

Tsunade smiled at the young blonde. "I know you will. Now go sasuke will be waiting for you at the gates and sakura and kakashi will be there too to say their goodbyes. I suggest that you go and tell your friends while you are still here."

 **Flashback end**

"Of course, we know how serious this is!" snapped Naruto

"we know the circumstances" said sasuke

"Is that so…you both think you can do this?" questioned kakashi

"yeah" spoke sasuke

"Your damn right" yelled Naruto

"Well then you two…I wish you all the best of luck then." said kakashi as he watched them walk down the path to a journey that may take a while but with faith he let them go.

"Goodbye you two see you when you come back." yelled sakura with a smile.

 **Sometime later**

Naruto groaned at the aching pain in his head as he tried to sit up and regain his senses. Only to notice heavy chains restraining him against the wall.

"wha…what the hell." Said Naruto.

"you finally awake Naruto" asked sasuke.

"Uh…huh."

"How do you feel."

"Like shit."

Sasuke grinned "you too huh."

"So, do you have any idea what's going on?" asked the blonde

Sasuke slapped his forehead and just shook it. I mean he couldn't have just asked that question after everything was just explained to him. An anger vein appeared in naruto's head.

"Are you that stupid that you can't even remember the very reason that you are here!" groaned sasuke. Naruto pouted "well It didn't really add up to be honest and my head is still a bit cloudy from the jump so." " _excuses"_ thought sasuke

"look all you need to know is that something bad in the past happened here and somehow we were involved, so to make up for up for that we are staying in this dimension until we can fix it up." Explained sasuke

"wait so we have been here before!?" gasped Naruto. "Yeah and the worse thing is…"

"Yeah I know I remember…our chakra is limited at least for now."

 **Flashback**

" _Naruto, sasuke I have summoned you both not for the need of this earth but for another"_

The duo's eyes widened in shock at the thought of not only leaving their home but their planet

"whoa whoa whoa … we have to go save some random planet. Are you serious super gramps"

"I agree with Naruto on this one…this not only is unexpected but we know nothing about what we are getting ourselves in to. It sounds more like a death trap to me."

" _I understand your suspicions and your reactions… but you must understand that you are the cause of this decision."_

"what!?"

"What are you talking about sage."

" **your chakras are connected to this dimension somehow… but instead of you lot going by yourselves its drawing both earths together that is why I had to do this…because if I didn't then there wouldn't be any planets to protect."**

"tsk…dammit" hissed sasuke

"you are only trying to protect everyone sage… in my books you are doing the right thing."

Sasuke only stared at Naruto. "it's always been your personality to bring a smile on someone face but even I know Naruto you fear the consequences too."

" **you both won't be using chakra for a few days due to your bodies needing to gain an understanding of the new world."**

" _should've known there would be a catch"_ thought the duo simultaneously.

The sage opened a wormhole on the ground so that they can enter the new dimension.

" **Good luck you two"** spoke the sage as slowly started to fade away.

Naruto smiled "thanks sage…Ready sasuke!"

"Ready!" replies the uchiha. They both shuffle in to a stance just about to run

"LET'S DO THIS!"

 **Flashback end**

"…but if that is the case then that means" naruto's voice lowered at the thought

"Yep…we are stuck here"

"Both ninjas look up as they see a figure in armour standing in front of them get up prisoners. It's time for you to get to work."

They both got up with chains holding them together and went to their work stations.

"prisoners… this don't seem like a prison to me." Said Naruto "it's more like slaves working against their will."

"Well your gonna have to put up with it because we need chakra and I'm not going to die because of your impatience." "Don't worry, we'll be out soon. Very soon."

 **A.N: Hey all I hope you enjoyed this chapter please leave questions about the story and tips in the comment section below. Like I said I will be making new stories though it must wait because I'm quite busy with this one. This will be a story that has chapters made once every one or two weeks but that must start next month. Also, I want to know whether you want Naruto and sasuke to keep their six path powers or for them to get it later in the future let me know I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: the escape and explanations**

 **A:N: hey guys this is my second chapter and I am glad to see the love and support and tips this story is being given thank you all and much appreciated.**

 **Chapter uploads:** **Yes, I know I said that I will start the next chapter next month but, honestly, I like writing this story so I'm going to keep it going. In case you all are wondering when I will upload. Let's just say that the uploads will not be regulated. I'm not going to use this as an excuse of going on hiatus so don't worry, if I ever do go on one I will give you all an early notice. One thing that I can say though is that there will be a new chapter very soon after the next one. So, my advice is to always check in probably the 3** **rd** **day after it was uploaded.**

 **shout out to those who wrote in the comment section (much appreciated) and the following answers to the questions from the readers shall be shown below.**

 **question from lushlife0x5:** **Great story and I think that they should keep the six path. Just a question, at what age are Naruto, Sasuke, Erza and Mira at?**

 **Answer: this story is based a year after the war in the Naruto verse and the year the Fairytail series started. The following will show the ages of these characters**

 **Naruto-18**

 **Sasuke-18**

 **Erza-19**

 **Mirajine-19**

 **Because team Natsu is going to be the main characters as well here is their ages:**

 **Natsu-18 (since his age is unknown I'm only making it up)**

 **Gray-18**

 **Lucy-17**

 **Disclaimer: all characters are owned by their respective authors I own only this storyline. Now on with the story!**

It had been three days since Naruto and Sasuke arrived to this other dimension. It could only be described as hell. The torture, the work and the disgraceful food and beds made it hell. Each day the walls looked thicker and the ceiling grew darker, slowly shrouding them in darkness.

It was break time for the duo but they decided to stay in their cells and practice on their chakra control so they can finally regain their power. They may have the power of a god but they knew that they weren't gods meaning that they can't survive the things that could kill them. It was taking too long for their power to come back. And they couldn't feel a drop of chakra within themselves. Things were looking bad for the duo and they were both getting impatient and desperate to escape and to take down the guards for what they have been doing to these people…including them.

"Damn it all why is this taking so long!" screamed Naruto

"to be honest… I don't know. The sage didn't exactly give us details about regaining our chakra did he!?" replied Sasuke. Sasuke was ready to bust out of here himself. The only thing that that kept them there was their numbers. A lot of people would have fallen to their rule and those they didn't bother feared them to death. But Naruto had been through worse in his past both physically and mentally, it became more of a resistance to pain like this. Whereas Sasuke had put up with loss and pain before… hell he has seen more bloodshed then Naruto has been through. This is something they both can get by and they knew it.

"Are sure that there is nothing we can do… there is no source of chakra within our bodies." Begged Naruto. Sasuke could only pity the fool. He may be an idiot, but even he made sense at times.

" _think Sasuke think! How are we going to regain our chakra…there must be some explanation for this…but what?"_ Sasuke went deeper and deeper in to thought. It just didn't seem possible for him to regain his chakra. Sasuke eyes widened. "stop hiding, I can sense you"

Naruto was confused by this reaction but decided to get up and keep his guard up. Somehow, he could sense the being too.

It was an old man who looked like he is just about ready to draw his last breath. "h…hey old man, you ok?" asked Naruto as he ran towards the old man grabbing on to him before he collapsed.

"are you the legends Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha." asked the old man.

The duo gasped in shock it was the first time anyone even knew of their names in this dimension.

"how do you know us, this is a completely different dimension, our names are supposed to be nothing but another pair of names that just go on one of the same damn graves that millions are put in." questioned the Uchiha. He glared at the old man.

"stand down Uchiha, for I am not your enemy." Said the old man. He coughed up blood wheezing. And clenching his bony chest. "the guards of the tower however are."

"I guess you know us more then we could need to explain to you" Said Naruto. "but don't worry old man once we bust out of here I'm going to make sure I get everyone out with me."

The old man laughed sarcastically. "fool." Was his only reply. Naruto scowled "what's so funny?"

"You both are so desperately trying to tap in to your power that you don't even realise that you both are going to end up dead anyway." The old man spoke but started to have trouble breathing again.

"what do you mean old man?" spoke Sasuke. He started to get a bad feeling about this guy.

"What's going on tomorrow Naruto" asked the old man

"Everyone gets an off day" grinned Naruto

Sasuke only stared at Naruto in confusion "no one gets an off day in a prison Naruto"

"that's right…you see tonight the tower will be completed and everyone is going to prepare to say their goodbyes."

"Wait so they are going to let us all go…then I guess there is no need to think of an escape plan eh sasuke" cried Naruto.

"Naruto… they aren't going to let us go"

"Huh"

"They are going to kill every slave here" growled the Uchiha. A feeling of anger and disgust burned within the Uchiha.

Naruto's smile quickly dropped. "they what… why… WHY!"

Sasuke's eyes darkened. "evidence… they want to burn the evidence"

Naruto clenched his fist in anger "well I'm not going to stand around and let that happen."

"Neither will I"

"Two men cannot fight the guards alone and that doesn't matter if they are heroes of the war… or demons of the past"

"dammit old man what do you want us to do"

"LIVE!"

Naruto and Sasuke only stared in shock.

You think everything must be a success that you must save everybody. NO! you both are more naïve then I thought. As much as we all would like to be saved we know that it isn't possible right now.

"don't underestimate me"

"I never underestimate any opponent. Your power will be awoken very soon but these walls of the tower prevent it. How else where you both able to feel that spike in power." Explained the old man.

Sasuke couldn't lie, he was telling the truth. If they had no chakra they wouldn't even know he was there.

"This tower must be destroyed that is true. But not now I fear it is too soon for its destruction."

Naruto snapped "well I can't just let you people die can I!"

The old man smiled "we won't… we know a way to defend these people. Besides you two aren't the only shinobi in this world."

Sasuke stared in shock as he realized who this old man was. "hey are you…"

"there are others in here as well so please Uzumaki Naruto do not worry of us people. You have a world to save. And that goes for you too Uchiha Sasuke."

The three stared at each other for moments that seemed forever. Until Sasuke let out a sigh "ok even if there is more ninjas here we still need to get out of here."

"that's where you two come in I need you two too…*cough* *cough* *cough* *wheeze*" it started to become official. This old man was on the verge of death. His clothes were rags. He black man but was so skinny to a point that his heartbeat was shown through his chest. He wore sandals had bags under his eyes, and a grey beard. He dropped to the ground with no air going to his lungs.

"OLD MAN!" screamed Naruto

"someone help there's an old man dying over here" stated sasuke he went to look for help as quickly as he can.

"dammit if we had someone like sakura or kakashi maybe we…" moaned Naruto.

"get…the scroll…in my cell…join the guild" stated the old man in his last dying moments.

Naruto focused on the old man and his last words but only asked "what guild?"

The old man smiled. "a guild most fitting for ones with a dark past and reputation with the good guys…it is a place where*cough**cough* you can call each other…family. Join…. fairytail." and with that the old man's life had passed from this world.

Tears flowed down Naruto's eyes. "I don't know this fairytail you speak of but… I'll do it old man. That's a promise!"

 **5 hours later: midnight: mindscape**

" **He was right you know…"**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. And looked up only to see kuruma standing tall above him.

"KURUMA… WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Screamed Naruto. Only to get a kuruma sized punch that sent him flying and crashing in to a wall. They may be friends but he was still the kyuubi… he refused to get soft on the boy.

" **mind your tongue boy… remember who you are talking to. And by the way, I have been here all this time…you just weren't able to hear me. Now bring the uchiha here there is something that I need to explain to you both**."

"huh…sasuke…but why."

" **I don't know when, I don't know how, I don't know why…but I know that I've been here before…it may have been a long time ago I have a good memory of it here. Now go find that Uchiha**."

 **Reality**

Naruto opened his and turned to his right only to find that Sasuke was nowhere to be found. So, he decided to search…ninja style.

"ok theme where are you."

Naruto, stealthily, ran across the hallway trying to find his friend. Somehow, he could sense his location

" **your welcome** " spoke kuruma

Naruto thanked the fox and ran towards his friend's location. he could hear guards coming towards his location and quickly hid under a table. While hiding, he noticed that a cell that wasn't his was unlocked… he could only assume that it was sasuke. leaping on to a ledge just after leaving his hiding place. Climbing the ledge, he found the open cell with a group of people within it.

"hey did a guy with raven hair, tall, ugly looking emo guy, walk by here recently" joked the uzumaki

The men only stared at the boy in confusion

Naruto sighed " _these guys don't know a joke when they hear one do they"_ he thought. "did a guy called sasuke come by here?"

"yes, he wanted to know where the scroll the old man was keeping was. We gave it to him but we also gave him some etharano crystal. The old man said that you two must eat it when you both get the scroll and head back to your cell. So he's probably back there then."

An anger vein popped in Naruto's head. Sasuke made him search for basically nothing.

Later that night Naruto finally arrived back at his cell.

"took you long enough…dope" said sasuke.

"Shut it uchiha…I was busy looking for you dammit!" shouted Naruto

"Anyway, kuruma wants to speak to the both of us. Apparently, he knows where we are."

Sasuke sat there for a few moments in deep thought on whether or not he should accept this invite. "tch…fine as long as he decides not to try shove a tail through my stomach I'll go… besides, knowing how important this information is, you'll probably forget some or give me a half-assed explanation."

"Hey what did you just say too me." Yelled naruto only to again get punched across the head… it was like talking to a five-year-old idiot for sasuke

"Jeez do I have to have sakura's strength to get it through that thick skull of yours. Keep quiet…jeez." Hushed Sasuke.

"Shut up…" mumbled naruto

Sasuke walked over to naruto "huh… you say something, enough chit-chat already and take us there already.

Naruto rolled his eyes and then closed them.

 **Mindscape**

In an instant they were standing face to face with the nine-tailed demon himself.

" **it took you punks long enough!"**

"sorry we just had a bit of…. Trouble" laughed the blonde.

"I assume you brang us here to tell us some information." Spoke Sasuke.

" **yes, where do you want to start your current location or the world itself"**

Naruto closed his eyes and thought "hmmm… what about this prison that we are in"

" **hmmm… there is not much to go by…other than that it's actually a weapon being built for some reason. Some years ago, there was prisoners who made an escape from the place but something happened that kept the guards to keep the system going. Worst part about it is that the ships used to escape are all gone."**

"still not much to go by…huh ok… what about this world? Where did the sage send us.?" Asked sasuke.

" **this world is called earthland, where the people get their power through magic."**

"magic what the hell is that" asked naruto.

" **let me explain in a language that you can understand… its basically ethernano which is specific particles in the air and within mages that are used to name magic."**

Naruto gave a confused look "sooo…what does that mean?"

Sasuke sighed "just know that etherano is magic and it's in the air… and I'm guessing mages are like shinobi right."

" **yes… however the mages system is slightly different to the ones of a ninja."**

"how…so" asked naruto.

Kuruma crossed his arms and closed his eyes in thought trying to to find a way to explain. **"let's see, most mages are within places like guilds, and they are usually listen to what the magic council say… you both can think of these people as those kage in our world. Though they aren't very strong, they only keep the world in order. Guilds are organisations where you take job requests socialise and from what I know bond with other mages whereas dark guilds are the same but evil… you can think of these people as the akatsuki."**

"hold on a sec are there beast that are strong… like you?" asked naruto

Sasuke nodded "I agree to know that info… I'd like to be prepared."

" **there is only one and they are the dragons… though there is only two dragons that I can see being on my level maybe even above… a fire dragon called igneel… and an evil dragon called acnologia"** kuruma gritted his teeth " **I won't go in to detail because it something I prefer to not have to remember… but their magic has been taught to humans too… they are dragonslayers I doubt there are many but if you do come across one…do not underestimate them… some may be weak but they are quite a danger if they get serious and they reach their full potential… its possible they can even surpass the dragon that taught them themselves."**

Sasuke was in deep thought " _dragonslayers huh…interesting."_

Naruto was in deep thought as well " _they are supposed to be strong huh… I won't lose dattebayo!"_

Kuruma layed his head down " **if you two are trying to find a place to start I suggest you join one of those guilds."** and with that… he went to sleep bringing the duo back to reality.

 **Reality**

"well…. that was educational and it gave us a sense of what we're dealing with…" explained sasuke

Naruto scratched the back of his head "yea it's a start."

Naruto then stared at the crystal sasuke was holding.

"So, what's this crystal supposed to do."

"from what I heard it's going to reawaken our chakra. Including the tailed beast within you." Sasuke replied.

Naruto's eyes widened "that's basically the key"

Sasuke broke the crystal in half. "yea and I'm not staying here any longer so eat up." And with hat he threw the mineral towards Naruto. Naruto only stared at the crystal " _ah what the hell"_

Finishing the crystal both sasuke and Naruto suddenly overflowing with chakra.

"OH HELL YEAH! NOW THIS FILLS BETTER!" screamed Naruto and kuruma at the same time only for Naruto to get a punch across the head by sasuke.

"idiot keep your voice down…now we need to get out of here using the scroll" Said sasuke.

"how does the scroll work" asked the blonde.

"Well we think of a place or area then we insert our chakra. And it should teleport us there." Explained sasuke.

Naruto only blinked but then smiled. He may not be able to save the prisoners but at least they will escape. It was a good thing that sasuke brought their equipment from…wherever they take peoples stuff, naruto was sure he didn't want to have to learn how to use some new weapons.

"well then I know of a place that the old man told me about I think it might be a guild. C'mon let's get started already!"

Sasuke only rolled his eyes and place his hands along with Naruto's on the scroll. "you better know what you are doing dope"

Naruto smiled "trust me I know teme" naruto then focused his chakra on the scroll and thought of the place fairytail.

And suddenly the duo vanished.

 **A.N: hey guys I hope you all liked this chapter. For those who thought that this was based in the timeline where erza was in the tower of heaven when she was a kid let me explain. It's as kuruma and I said. I said that all the main characters are at their teenage days meaning that it is the days that Lucy joins fairytail… and as kuruma said, that was some years ago, meaning that it's the past. Naruto and sasuke will be meeting the fairytail members but not in this chapter… hope you all enjoyed this chapter I will make a new one soon and I will see you all later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:preventing your past for their future, arrival to fairy tail**

 **A.N: hey guys thank you for your patience on my next chapter. No I did not go on a hiatus if that's what you all are thinking… it's just that I'm in YR10 and those in my year whether it's in my school or outside would understand that I was in the middle of my tests and all that. But I do apologise because of my absence, however I can confirm that these chapters will be uploaded within two weeks of the recent upload, so basically after this chapter the next one will come within two weeks and the same goes for other chapters. Thank you all for your support and for sticking around to read my chapters they are much appreciated shout out to you all. The following questions written in the comment section shall be answered below.**

 **DBlade59:** **are Naruto and Sasuke going to gain magic or have their chakra/jutsu altered by magic, if so why not give Naruto devil slayer magic for all his elements and Sasuke maybe god slayer for his (it just seems like those two slayer styles would be on pair with each other just polar opposites of each other) maybe throw in some extra magic like additional elements, Dark Écriture/Jutsu Shiki, Weakness, Stealth, Archive, Virus, Arc of Embodiment/Time,**

 **Answer: yes and no. Honestly, I know a lot more about chakra and jutsu then magic so it might make things slightly complicated to try figure out how I'm going to use it in the story. I may be a fan of fairy tail but I prioritised Naruto over it. (yes, I'm up to date with the story but its just the magic itself.) I may add it in to the story but that is going to be very far in to the story so I'm not sure just yet.**

 **Anyway, I can already guess that you lot want to head in straight to the story so let's get started.**

* * *

In the middle of the pathway lay the two heroes as they were unconscious from the fall of the teleportation. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes staring in to the moonlight. He laid there motionless trying to regain his senses but trying to relax as well. It was nothing but trouble since he and Naruto got in to this dimension. And all he wanted was a couple seconds of peace and a quiet. He breathed in trying to make sense of all the things that started to happen.

He glanced over at Naruto who seemed to have been asleep instead of unconscious. it made sense after all, there was a fire made to keep them both warm plus it was dark so it wouldn't be wise to go find some answers now.

" _idiot I thought you knew where you were taking us? You should've woken me up"_ Thought the uchiha. he let out a sigh, there wasn't any point of moaning about it now, they at least got out of the tower.

" _I might as well get us some food"_ he thought. he got up and went to search for some sort of animal for the duo to eat, he was ready to go but he wasn't ready to starve to death.

Sasuke walked in to the forest but left a couple of kunai's in the ground for a trail. He wondered around for a while until he arrived at a pond full of fish. Sasuke grabbed a kunai out of his pouch and threw it towards the fish. Once the kunai impaled the fish he got out another one and shoved it in to the fish's head he places the fish on the scroll on some grass nearby, he then goes on to do the same process a couple more times. He placed all the fish on the same scroll and sealed them all in to it.

"sealing complete" said sasuke. He then looked up in the sky and noticed that it was now sunrise but with a few individual stars in the sky. Sasuke smiled, it wasn't often that you found a world that seemed so warm. No evil was felt in the air, no bad guys (well not yet anyway).

" _have I really found a place where I can start over, itachi?"_ thought sasuke. They both may have had a bad past and relationship but now that the truth was out all he could do was be grateful for all that his brother had done for him.

Suddenly sasuke snapped out of it and grabbed his katana that was in his sheath. He could sense someone in the area watching him, he was just too out of it to noticed it at the time.

"s…sorry sir" said the unknown voice though it was odd it sounded very childish. The mysterious figure slowly revealed their self from behind the tree. Only to be recognised as a little girl with twin tailed pink hair a white pyjama top that went down to her ankles with a flower in the middle. She wore pink sandals. Sasuke's eyes widened " _a little girl_?!" he thought. The little girl looked at the uchiha "s…sorry if I scared you I just was surprised at the way that you were catching the fish." Squeaked the child.

Sasuke sighed, " _relax sasuke it's just a kid…"_ he slowly got out of his fighting stance."what are you doing here kid aren't you supposed to be asleep at home?" asked sasuke

"I…I was going here because I couldn't sleep so I come here to look at the stars and the sunrise" replied the girl.

Sasuke looked at the girl. She didn't seem scared after what looked like a guy just about to kill her plus he had let of some chakra but his chakra usually felt dark and evil. Something that just happened when the uchiha's power is released, he figured it must've been through how the sharingan is activated and how it gets more powerful. "you are not scared of me?" questioned sasuke.

The little girl gave a shy look towards the uchiha. "your magic scared me but… you seem like a nice guy to me." Said the girl allowing a smile to creep on to her face. "I'm Rosie who are you?"

Sasuke stared at her blankly " _why does this girl remind me of Naruto somewhat… probably because of the easy to get trust." He thought._

Rosie pouted, "hey! Its rude to stare." Sasuke then smiled and walked over to the child. "the names sasuke."

"nice to meet you sasuke, where you from?" Asked Rosie.

Sasuke looked down "I can't tell you where but I am not from around here that's for sure."

Rosie pouted "ohh." She then looked at the sky. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Sasuke then looked up at the skyline. "yeah it's always a good sight" he then glanced at the girl. "you should head home your parents might be worried about you"

Rosie's hair then shadowed over her eyes. "no parents… it's just me and my brother."

Sasuke then looked at my Rosie completely in attention "what do you mean". "would you really listen?" asked the child. Instead of interrupting he decided to listen to her story. "my family were all good people they loved each other to the bottom of their hearts. We were in the forest one night, trying to get home then some members of a dark guild called the red hoods attacked us. They attacked us trying to take everything we have… my parents protected me and my brother and my brother was protecting me… we ran but my parents stayed behind to stay behind and protect us. And then…and then…"

Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder "you don't need to tell me the rest." Rosie looked up only to see sasuke looking down her. Her eyes started to water, "I will always remember my parents but they took a valuable locket that my mother gave to me. My brother would do anything to protect me no matter how bad it is and I don't want him to do something he will regret…that's why I was planning on sending a request to the guild in magnolia."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at the child. " _guild…wait a minute… does she mean...?"_

 **Flashback**

"Join…. the guild…Fairy tail"

"well then I know of a place that the old man told me about I think it might be a guild" said Naruto

 **End of flashback**

" _she must mean that…wasn't that the place that Naruto was trying to get us to?"_

"what guild were you trying to give the mission to?"

"A place where the strongest mages are…fairy tail!" replied Rosie with a bit more enthusiasm in her voice.

Sasuke closed his eyes " _I knew it"_

Sasuke then stood up "stay here… I'll be back."

Rosie glanced towards sasuke wiping the tears off her eyes. "where are you going Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke then stopped walking away and poked her forehead with his two fingers. He smiled "To put a smile on that face of course." And with that he disappeared in to the darkness.

"hey dope, watch over her will you." Ordered sasuke. He looked at the blonde shinobi with seriousness in his eyes.

Naruto could tell he wasn't messing around and only decided to nod at sasuke, allowing the uchiha to go hunt down those bastards. As much as Naruto wanted to get to the guild… he heard about the situation because he decided to listen in. As much as he wanted to jump in, Naruto knew why sasuke was acting the way he was…it actually made a lot of sense.

Naruto jumped on a branch and watched over the child as she looked at her reflection in the pond. " _ah jeez… it would be you to want to take action on this situation huh sasuke. Hmph talk about de ja vu…but the poking her head thing confuses me… why her._ "

 **1 hour later with sasuke**

Sasuke stood at gates of the guild in anger and screamed with both sharingans activated " **Amaterasu!"** covering the whole of the outside of the guild in black flames. Some were panicking at the sudden cause of the fire and some were trying to find the source of it.

Sasuke then lept inside with a great crash on to the table bringing attention from the guild to himself.

"hey did you start this fire!" yelled one of the men. All of them seem to wear full body black armour yet they kept up the red hood disguise.

Sasuke let off a dark aura giving the guild something to fear. "so, this is a dark guild huh…pathetic"

That pissed most of them as they decided not to take that insult and took out their swords and a man appeared out of nowhere with a sword in his hand only this one had a lacrima inside the handle.

"You dare mock my guild in our territory. My sword will burn you alive! Charge!" yelled the leader of the red hoods.

As the men charged towards sasuke. Sasuke growled at them all and ran towards the mob.

One of the men aimed for sasuke's head and swung his sword towards it only to miss and to have sasuke shove a full power chidori in to his chest.

He then jumped in to the air and threw a barrage of kunai's towards the guild members killing every one in that group of people.

a few ranged attackers used their lacrimas to shoot beams towards sasuke. Sasuke and swiftly dodged these. To them he was too fast, to him they were too slow.

" **fire style: fireball jutsu"** yelled sasuke as he decides it was time to counter this attack with a barrage of ranged attacks of his own.

Sasuke then unsheathed his katana and started to shove his sword through his enemies. Cutting off their legs or shoving it through different areas of the body that the death was so brutal and a horrific.

Noticing that he was surrounded he waits for them to make their move. Though he was growing impatient as the crowd grew hesitant to attack. However, one decided to charge straight in screaming die.

"fool" was the only reply that sasuke made as used the back of his katana to swipe the soldier making the soldier fall on to the ground. Sasuke then shoved the chidori charged sword in to the chest of the dark guild member making the soldier scream in pain.

" **chidori nagashi!"** screamed sasuke as he let the electricity flow from his body uncontrollably making it hit all the enemies surrounding him.

He then jumped away as sword with flames coming off it tried to cut through sasuke. He looked up only to see the guild master in front of him with that sword.

"You bastard how dare you come to my guild and try to make a mess of things I will kill you right here right now!" screamed the guild master.

"I have one question for you… are you the one that sent your goons to that family that had that necklace you are wearing."

The master growled "yes it was me and it doesn't matter anyway because you are a dead man walking!" he then ran towards sasuke letting his pride blind him knowing that his guild mates are watching.

Sasuke clenched his fist "so you were the cause…that little girl would've lost her brother to the darkness…BECAUSE OF YOU!

Sasuke then activated his mangekyou sharingan and formed the skeleton of Susanoo around him.

Knowing another figure seemed to have formed around sasuke he still decided to charge in and attack. But sasuke was not going to let this man attack him and used Susanoo's right arm to grab the master. He continued to crush the master's bones in the palm of his hand and slammed him in to the ground. Pounding him in to the ground again and again.

The master couldn't move and he desperately tried to. Sasuke slowly walked up to him but his Susanoo deactivated. He then shoved the masters' sword in to the chest of his enemy.

"pathetic I couldn't even go all out on you punks. though the parents of the child have been avenged."

The master then coughed up blood and glanced over to the uchiha. "the way you slaughtered my men and caused all this destruction by yourself… who are you?" he asked.

Sasuke looked at the crippled master. "I am an avenger, I have the power of a god, hell because of my past some have thought of me as a Shinigami if you wish. But at the end of the day it will not matter you will die all the same. I am uchiha sasuke of the uchiha clan and you will die by my hand."

"Fucking hell… you definitely are not apart of a guild I would have heard about but one thing is for sure… I sense evil within you uchiha… pure evil."

With his eyes covered by his hair he simply said "I don't think a guy who kills for money and greed should talk to me about evil." And with that he yanked the locket from the masters' neck, brought up his hand and said **"kirin!"** and with that he brought down his hand. Suddenly surrounding the area in a bright light of thunder.

With not a body or building in sight he walked back to Naruto accepting that it was now over.

 **1 hour later**

Sasuke had arrived back at the spot. Noticing the girl still their but talking with Naruto. He walked over to them and had explained some of the details of what happened but leaving out a few details that he thought would scare the kid. Rosie burst in to tears thanking Sasuke.

"why would you go so far for me… you barely know me" questioned the girl.

Sasuke stared at her for a few moments and then let out a sigh. "honestly it's because I know what kind of path this would have taken both you and your brother and I didn't want anyone to have to go through that. Plus, I think the dope is starting to rub off on me, I might have to ditch him at some point."

Naruto then had an anger vein pop in head. "hey watch it!" he screamed. Naruto then turned his attention to the girl. "do you know where we can find a place called fairy tail." He asked

The girl then told him the directions to get there and said her goodbye's to the duo.

 **5 hours later**

Naruto and sasuke stood in the street of magnolia. It was very… lively. They didn't know how to react. It seemed a lot like home but very different at the same time. All they could do was stare in awe. "well this is… different" said Naruto.

"we don't have time to be sightseeing…lets go find this guild." Said Sasuke and with that he jumped on to the rooftop.

Naruto scowled " _like you weren't doing the same damn thing a couple seconds ago"_ he thought

When they had finally found the guild all they could do was look at each other as they admired its size. Naruto grinned as a thought of an entry popped up in his head. Sasuke gave Naruto 'don't you dare look' but Naruto just shrugged it off and booted down the door.

"hello who are you two?" asked a whitehaired woman

The duo turned their attention to her. Naruto smiled, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is my friend sasuke uchiha. We are here to join!" smiled Naruto. Sasuke only kept turning his head trying to take in his surroundings.

"well my names mirajane but you can call me Mira" said the girl. Mirajane is a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. her attire is a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly coloured trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. Mirajane also wears high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist.

"now to get you lot a stamp so you both can be official… what colour would you like it to be and where?"

"wait you could just stamp it anywhere…?" asked Naruto

"trust me I mean some people get it on weird places like their tongue." Said mirajane

Naruto and sasuke shivered at the thought but then came to think of it as something that orochimaru would do.

Sasuke got his stamp as a mixture of red and blue on the right side of his chest.

Naruto didn't want his as a stamp however. He said he would get the insignia but not in that way.

"ok whatever you want. But if you want to make it official you need to speak to the master but he has gone to the regular meeting at the moment so until then you both are going to have to wait a while" said Mirajane

Naruto raised his eyebrows "regular meeting?"

"yes, the regular meeting, it's a meeting when all of the guild masters get together."

The duo nodded and waited at the bar for mirajane to serve them a drink.

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke. Honestly it looked like his mind was somewhere else. "so sasuke what do you think…?" asked Naruto.

"it's a rowdy place" replied sasuke

Naruto pouted "what no good impressions… sometimes I just think you go emo on me."

Sasuke glared at Naruto "you want to repeat that punk!"

"here you go" said mirajane. She slid the two glasses towards the duo and then went to take another order. Apparently, she was only a bartender here at fairy tail.

Naruto took a glance over at mirajane. "then what about Mira, any impressions on her?" Questioned the blonde.

Sasuke paused for a few seconds "let's see…big rack white hair. No nothing to go on really… besides I hardly know the girl" said sasuke. He then took a sip from his drink and looked up at the ceiling.

Naruto sighed, it was hard getting a reaction out of sasuke, to him sasuke was a buzzkill when it came to jokes.

"Shut it flame brain" said a voice.

"No, you shut it you damn stripper" said another

Naruto and Sasuke turned around to see two individuals arguing with each other. "what's up with them?"

"that's Natsu and Gray they are best friends but they are rivals at the same time… honestly no one actually understands their relationship they seem to argue more than talk." Said Mirajane shaking her head as she walked away.

" _we do"_ thought the duo. Their relationship was the same but the stakes seemed a bit more complicated.

"ah jeez they seem to be fighting again how am I going to be able to survive with those two ready to kill each other." Said a blonde girl. Sasuke raised his eyebrow "what do you mean by that?" he asked.

The girl looked at the two boys and jumped out of her chair, blushing like mad. "who…who…who are you two? Asked the blonde.

"I'm sasuke uchiha and this is Naruto." Replied sasuke.

The blonde ended up stuttering over her words. " _since when did hot guys be in this guild."_ Thought the blonde

Sasuke sighed _"great…I think this one might just be another fan… I pray to god she is not."_ Naruto noticed these two reactions and just grinned right before taking a sip from his drink.

The blonde eventually regained her composure and tried to speak normally. "my name is Lucy. And I do know them…well at the pink haired one. He and I are a team." Spoke Lucy. Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that is tied by ribbons. She is very busty.

"Team?" said the duo.

Lucy nodded "yeah Natsu offered to form a team with me."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other. It would be cool but at the same time they knew the consequences of THEM teaming up.

"do you have to be on a team to do missions.

"Really you don't have to be in a team but if you want someone to back you up it would be necessary." Explained Mirajane.

"Lucy, don't you want to form a team of love with me. For tonight, just the two of us?"

Lucy, aswell as Naruto, sasuke and mirajane stared at the guy in confusion. "huh"

"you really are beautiful, if I were to look upon you without my glasses I would be dizzy."

Lucy quickly pushed him away, rejecting him.

" _wow she isn't a fan girl… surprises can happen…!"_ thought Sasuke.

"hey Mira who is he?" asked Naruto

"that's Loke…he is someone who loves to attract girls and is known as 'the mage you would want as a boyfriend." Replied Mirajane. Loke was a young man with orange mildly short, spikey hair. He wore a green jacket, orange top, blue jeans and brown shoes.

Naruto grinned and glanced over to sasuke "careful Sasuke, you might have a rival with the woman."

Sasuke snarled at the Uzumaki "just shut up"

"well then Sasuke… you wanna join up…c'mon we can be a team again!" said Naruto

Sasuke sat there for a few moments and sighed "if I'm going to join up with you then we need to make sure we don't go too far. deal?"

Naruto smiled and shook Sasuke's hand "deal!"

"hey natsu who are they?" asked gray.

Natsu shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know but they look strong!"

Gray looked at natsu and smiled mischievously. They both charged at the duo natsu in the air for Naruto and gray on the ground for sasuke.

"FIGHT US!"

Naruto and sasuke quickly noticed this and quickly countered their attacks. This quickly brought attention from the guild.

Sasuke sighed "seriously this early in the game."

Naruto smiled "c'mon sasuke, who says that the game was played by our rules" said Naruto as he tightened his headband. "besides that, guy natsu…"

Meanwhile natsu and gray were having their own chat aswell.

Gray got agitated "dammit why did I decide to follow your lead this is going to be long!"

Natsu grinned "ain't it obvious you miserable bastard, you were just as interested as I was."

"So why pick a fight if you don't even know if they are strong dumbass!" yelled gray.

I don't know if that you would understand…but…something about the blondie…." Said natsu

Natsu charged towards Naruto with a fist covered in fire. Whereas Naruto was charging in with a rasengan in his hand.

 **To Lucy and Mirajane**

"hey mirajane what is that in Naruto's hand" asked Lucy.

Mirajane stared carefully at the ball "honestly, I don't know but I can feel a big amount of power from that ball, and it aint magic…" she said.

Lucy's eyes widened "but if that's the case then how does he have any power at all!?"

"I think there might be more to Naruto and sasuke then the two of us thought."

 **To the fight**

"Something about this guy…" thought the two opponents. Both raising their hands two clash one technique with the other.

" **fire dragon: iron fist!"** yelled natsu

" **rasengan!"** yelled Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes widened watching the man known as natsu. " _wait a sec is that guy…"_ thought sasuke

 **Mindscape**

" _ **It is him…so that's supposed to be the kid igneel. Hmph, this should be interesting."**_ Thought kuruma focusing intently on the battle.

 **To the fight**

" _this guy…makes me feel like I want to go all out!"_ the two brought forward their hands to clash…

"STOP, STOP…YOU MUSN'T!" yelled Loke

Yelled The duo stopped in their tracks disabling their techniques "what's the hell is the problem!" the two yelled.

"It's Erza…she's back!" yelled Loke

Everyone had a look of fear in their eyes. Naruto sasuke and Lucy however were the only ones who didn't.

Naruto raised an eyebrow to this reaction. hey Mira-chan who's erza" asked the blonde.

"Natsu mentioned that name before aswell but the way he described her… she sounds scary." Added Lucy.

"well I guess you can call her the strongest female mage in our guild…but the thing is she seems to be very scary to everyone here and…violent at times." Explained Erza.

Immediately a thought popped up in both Naruto and Sasuke's head.

" _violent…scary…yep she might just be like sakura."_ Thought the duo

The woman known as erza walked in the guild with a horn that looked like it was decorated. Erza is a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She has a very busty but voluptuous figure. She wore armour, a blue skirt, black boots, and diamond shaped silver earrings. Her Fairy Tail stamp is blue and is located on the middle of her left upper arm.

"I'm back" spoke the red head.

" _this should be interesting"_ thought Naruto and sasuke.

* * *

 **A: N hey guys I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter again sorry I haven't uploaded for a while… the reason is at the top of the chapter. Fav/follow this story, leave some tips and If anyone has any questions leave them in the comment section below and let me know if you want to see team natsu fight Naruto and sasuke in the next chapter. Thank you all for the support and I will upload soon see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: getting to know you, first mission**

 **A:N hey guys sorry for the delay. I seemed to have some issues with Microsoft (the platform i use to make my story)... apparently my account has expired so i didn't think of uploading for a while. It only just recently occurred to me about using doc manager on fanfiction as a temporary platform and school and life has been getting in the way...but now im back to making story's and now I can finally get back to uploading. Thanks to all those who have followed/favourite the story and have been patient enough to wait for me to upload, it is very much appreciated, all questions shall be answered below.**

 **sinester : **

**can naruto and sasuke only be with the people they are paired with?**

 **answer**

 **their will be scenes to show naruto and sasuke being with who they are paired with yes... but it won't be constant because**

 **1)it'll seem like favoritism over one specific couple**

 **2)both need to have a good amount of screen time... if they are only with the people they are paired with all the time then you would hardly see them in the story. I've noticed this a lot in other stories...it's like all the other characters are irrelevant and hardly seen.**

 **3) the individuals i'm pairing with naruto and sasuke have a specific role in fairy tail... Naruto and Sasuke are powerful at the end of the day and if Naruto and Sasuke have too much screen time people like Natsu wont have any growth at all. (that's why i asked in chapter 1 if you guys wanted Naruto and Sasuke to keep their sage of the six paths power).**

 **In case you all think that i am going to limit Naruto and Sasuke you are wrong... i am going to keep them at the same strength ( that'd annoy everyone if I did especially Naruto fans) but they wont end things too quickly... think of it as holding back until the right battle.**

 **And…well…that's all really. I honestly don't have much to say so enjoy the story**

The red headed mage stood firm among the guild as most of them were shaking in fear. Her face was calm and relaxed yet somehow everyone seemed to freeze at her very presence. The Uchiha to rose his eyebrows and grinned in respect. _"She must be strong if she has the whole guild cowering before her. Then again she doesn't really look strong though other than a couple of intimidating aspects like her armor._ " He thought.

Erza glanced over at Mirajane. "Mira… is master here?" she asked.

Mirajane came out of the corner and walked up to Erza "welcome back Erza, master is in a meeting at the moment. How was the trip?"

"It was fine. I slew a monster that was terrorizing a small town, I didn't get to go all out though."

"Hey…Erza… what is that thing next to you." Asked one of the guild mates. Everyone's attention seemed to turn to the mountain shaped object. Though for some reason it had plenty of colours on it.

"Oh this… this was a gift from the villagers after I slew the beast. This is its horn and the villagers decorated it." She then tapped it and smiled looking up at her 'trophy' "I don't know where I am going to put it though." It was at that moment that her demeanor suddenly changed to a more serious feeling. "but that can wait… I have something to discuss with you all!"

The guild shivered at this. "I have been hearing some rumors on my travels about Fairy Tail causing trouble you should all know better. Just because master lets it slide... do not think I will do the same!" yelled the red head.

"Here comes the lectures" whispered one of the mages. Naruto sweat dropped, this must've been a regular thing if people are predicting what will happen next. "Cana in what manner do you drink!" yelled the woman. Cana choked on the alcohol as the words from the red haired mage forced her to freeze in her usual habits. "Bigitar do your dance outside! Wakaba, you are spreading ashes! Nabu, are you still wandering around the request board… pick a job already! Macao…" she simply stred at the shooken man and sighed, slowly shook her head.

Macao was paralyzed with fear as the thought of disappointment sent a cold chill down his spine. "say something!" he demanded.

"Titania is really going in on it today." Said Cana. Cana is a tall, slim, young woman with an ample bust and tan skin. She has long, mid-back length brown hair with varying shades of colour, having been bright brown, she possesses a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips.

Naruto only stared at cana. His eyes slowly started to wonder. " _boobs…"._ It was at that moment that that Sasuke sparked him on his arm with his lightning, he was a lightning user after all.

Naruto winced in pain and grabbed his arm glaring at the raven haired shinobi beside him. "ow!"

Sasuke only shook his head. "good you deserve it...besides you should know that would happen anyway, with you picking up your masters habits."

Naruto pouted. "hey…Cana is it…why did you call her Titania?" asked the blonde. Sasuke listened in aswell. This was something that he wondered aswell. If it was anything like back at home making a name for him and Naruto would be easy.

Cana then looked at the blonde. She raised her eyebrow in confusion…really everybody should know her. But then she realized something.

"Oh right you two are new here…Naruto and Sasuke right? Names Cana and most people gets a nickname based on a feat or their personality,people can pick their nicknames of course. Erza is called 'Titania' because, she is the strongest female in Fairy Tail, Titania means the queen of fairies, so they gave it to her as a sort of nickname, because she's so strong. Plus she is an S class mage, making her all the more fearful."

Naruto looked at Cana confused. "S class mage?"

"You've never heard of them?" asked Cana.

Naruto shook his head "I guess you can say that the system of mages is different as well." he explained. Sasuke nodded his head in agreement of the blondes explanation, it wasn't too secretive but it wasn't so blunt to where he basically blew their 'cover', which was something that the blonde usually did.

Cana sighed and scratched the back of her head staying silent for a few moments "I find it odd that you don't know about how the mage system works...I didn't think anywhere was so secluded that you don't know about it...but ok let me explain. The guilds have something called a guild ranking...it's something that mages are ranked by to basically give them the permission to do certain mission that are on the mission board. Really anyone ranked below S-rank is just considered 'a mage' and can do any ranked mission but they are given a rank to say that these ranked missions are missions we recommend you do. S-rank mages are basically one of the strongest mages in Fairy tail. Only they get to do S-rank missions. Erza is one of them and is, like i said, the strongest female in fairy tail. The very fact that she is an S-class proves how powerful her magic actually is."

 **" In other words, you can think of those who are S-rank as ANBU and anyone under that rank is considered genin to jonin. The mission system is basically the same as well. The only difference is that, other than S-rank, you aren't bound to only do those ranked missions because of your rank."** explained Kurama. Being sealed in someone for 18 years makes you understand some things about your jinchuuriki, and Naruto...he was basically thick headed meaning he needed some over simplified logic.

Naruto then looked at Erza in shock."awesome I didn't know she could be so strong." Said Naruto.

Cana smirked at the teens reaction "yeah that's everybody's reaction really… but just in case you two are anything like Natsu… don't fight her."

Naruto gave a confused look "why?"

Cana then quickly to a sip from her alcohol in case the red head saw her and took a quick glance at the duo and said "that's simple…you'll lose…easily."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. He was intrigued by the information that was given to him by Cana, he almost felt excited at what might happen if him and Erza got in to a fight. But then realizing the difference in power he might be compared to her plus the power of both the rinnegan and the sharingan, he quickly got those thoughts from his head. Though taking it in to consideration he allowed himself to think that she can entertain him somewhat.

"Hmph, don't be so quick to jump to conclusions." He said, he decided to sit at the bar for a minute and watch as things play out.

Naruto nodded his head "Sasuke is right I'm not going to go down so easily, believe it!"

"Believe it Cana only laughed "is that so hotshot?" she rose her eyebrow slightly and laid back on her seat taking a sip from her jug of beer. "Well then lets make this interesting shall we... if you two fight and you somehow win that fight, i promise to treat you to something...deal?." she held out her hand grinning at the blonde.

Naruto smiled shaking the woman's hand. "deal!"

"Natsu! Do you mind telling me why I felt your magic go so high…?" yelled the red head.

Natsu started shaking so much that he started sweating…a lot. "magic… wha… what are you talking about Erza… why would I use my magic and in here of all places. I mean c'mon this guild is a guild of family… now why would I want to use my magic power here of all places…hehe." He said, still sweating and scratching the back of his head nervously.

Erza's eyes were shadowed over her hair standing in the same position silently. Natsu on the other hand was sweating bullets and was wide eyed.

"I hope _Erza was able to accept that."_ Thought Natsu.

"Natsu…" whispered Erza

Natsu immediately straightened up his posture still visibly shaking "y…yes!"

Erza suddenly had a dark aura surrounding her and glared at Natsu "why are you lying to me?"

At that moment Natsu's face had gone pale. " _Shit!"_

Gray slapped his forehead shaking his head in disappointment. " _who are you trying to fool Natsu we all know that you don't know how to control yourself plus she has known all of us since we were all young...i think she wold be able to recognize which dumb ass from fairy tail would be fighting_." thought Gray.

Naruto gave a confused look "what the hell… a couple minutes ago, he was ready to fight me now he's all…shook" commented Naruto.

"Like I said Erza is strong and is an opponent you can deal with easily. plus, Natsu challenged her before and lost. Gray was found walking around naked and got beat to a pulp, and Loke… well… you should already know that one…" explained Cana.

" _So, I probably would've beaten him then huh?"_ thought Naruto shaking head in disappointment.

" **N** **ot quite"** replied Kuruma.

Naruto looked up at the fox and rose an eyebrow " _what do you mean?_ "

" **He's dragon slayer"** replied kuruma.

Naruto's eyes widened. He had never expected to come across a dragon slayer before, let alone meeting one so soon.

" _Whoa, whoa, whoa… a dragon slayer! If he's a dragon slayer how did he lose to Erza._ " Asked Naruto, in his head it didn't make sense.

Kuruma took a second to answer " **hmmm… maybe the kid hasn't reached his full potential yet, it's the most logical explanation I can give really** " he said.

Naruto mentally nodded and focused on what was going on around him.

Natsu noticed Grays' facial expressions but kept his eyes on the scarlet-haired woman before him. " _Oh, no you don't I ain't going to die alone you lazy bastard."_ He thought.

"It's all Grays' fault, he started it, he dragged me in to it." Yelled Natsu

Gray had a ridiculous look on face as the blatant lie was spoken to the red head. "HUH… ME!?"

Erza glanced over at Gray "now that I think about it I could feel your power almost as high as Natsu's Gray… Get over here!"

Gray hung his head low as he walked over and stood next to Natsu but stares hateful daggers at the dragon slayer for getting him involved. " _How dare you drag me involved in to this you son of a…"_ he thought.

"Soo…who wants to go first…?" spoke Erza tightening her fist. Natsu and Gray both went pale.

Naruto could see that the red head seemed to hold a lot of influence over the guild that was clear as day, but to have the whole of your guild mates fear you seemed a bit tyrannical even if it was for good intentions.

The question was should he get involved. He knows how this crap goes first hand, and that was mainly from both Sakura and Tsunade. " _If I get involved then I need to find a way that won't make it troublesome, then again the whole the situation is troublesome and… wait a minute…why am I speaking like Shikimaru? Bah screw it Naruto just jump straight in!"_ he thought.

"hey…hey chill out will you…we were just sparring!" said Naruto. Everyone's attention turned their attention to Naruto.

Sasuke smacked his head. " _of all the different ways to jump in he would decide to do it the way an idiot would."_

Erza stared at the blonde carefully analysing his appearance trying to figure out whether or not he was a threat. "who are you?" she asked.

"The name's Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki and my friend here is Sasuke Uchiha." Replied the blonde pointing to Sasuke

An anger vein appeared in Sasuke's head. " _Bastard…why are you getting me involved!?"_

Mirajane tried to intervene. "Naruto and Sasuke are new here, they arrived not too long after you did." Erza's eyebrows rose up in curiosity.

"new huh…mind telling me why you are starting fights on the first day." Asked Erza.

Naruto gave a ridiculous look "eh…we didn't start any fights!"

Sasuke could hear it Naruto's voice. If he spoke more then he needed to then he might as well call the red head an enemy and they only just got here. It was time he stepped in before things got more out of hand.

"Your friends over their started the fight with us actually. We were just minding our own business." said the Uchiha.

Erza looked over at Natsu and Gray who seemed to be hanging their heads low. "Gray… Natsu is this true?" she asked. They slowly nodded their heads. "Why?"

"I…me and gray challenged the new guys over there…we wanted to test their strength." Said Natsu

Erza just closed her eyes and shook her head. "Really you all are helpless… I won't say more today"

"I think you said more than enough already" mumbled Lucy.

"Natsu, Gray I have been hearing some troublesome rumors on my travels…rumors that I don't think I can deal with on my own."

Everybody in the guild, including Natsu and Gray, payed close attention to what the woman was saying.

"Normally I would wait for masters' decision but I think this should be settled early… I want you two to help me out…will you come with me?" asked the red head.

Everyone gasped at the request that Erza was asking. Natsu and Gray only looked at each other of course they were surprised as well at the request but what put them off was the two working together.

The two of them glared at each other. " _unacceptable!"_ they thought.

Naruto was confused at this he only stared at the her and tried to think if she had any other motive but she didn't seem like the type.

Sasuke walked up to Cana "Cana I thought Erza was supposed to be strong….if that is the case why is she asking for help." Asked Sasuke.

Cana looked at the Uchiha and tried to find the answer to this action. After a while of stuttering she gave up on trying to find an excuse. "Honestly I do not know…in fact we are all confused…no one actually has any idea about why she would ask for help. It must be serious if she is though" She said.

Sasuke only nodded his head, it was the most logical explanation after all. It wouldn't exactly make sense for for the strongest to have to ask for help...strategically thinking yes, but other then that...

Natsu looked back at Naruto who seemed to be sitting at the bar looking over at him. "Fine I'll go, but I want Naruto and Sasuke to come as well!" demanded Natsu.

Erza nodded "yes it would be nice to know what our new mages of Fairy Tail are capable of. All of you meet me magnolia station tomorrow morning." She ordered.

A tick mark popped in Naruto's head. "Why is he dragging us involved!?" yelled Naruto.

"Relax Naruto…this actually might be a good opportunity for us." Said Sasuke.

Naruto stared at him in disbelief. "huh?

Mirajane walked up to the duo. "Sasuke is right Naruto…. If you two want to build a reputation and build some bonds in Fairy Tail this is the perfect chance honestly you should be thanking Natsu." She explained.

Naruto scowled "look it's not that I don't want to help… it's just that this Natsu not only got me in trouble but he's dragging me in to more trouble."

Sasuke sweat dropped "don't you do that all the time with team 7?" he mumbled.

"What was that!?" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke slapped his forehead. "Are you that much of an idiot that you don't see the opportunity that is in our grasp…THINK! An S class mage with a big reputation from one of the most Famous guilds has come to us for help. Once she recognizes our power she'll come to acknowledge it. Our name will spread through Fiore." Explained sasuke.

Naruto stared at Sasuke in shock and decided to relax a bit.

"Also, IF you defeat Titania you will gain your reputation very quickly making people stay weary of your power." Added Mirajane.

Naruto looked up at the ceiling "hmmm"

Sasuke shook his head... "c'mon Mira... let us leave him to ponder on it."said Sasuke.

Mirajane nodded as they walked away.

" **she doubts our power…"** said kuruma

Naruto closed his eyes and mentally looked at the tailed beast. " _what's that supposed to mean_?" he asked.

" **The way she emphasized the 'if' means she doubts us, plus I can see the doubt in her eyes."** answered Kuruma.

Naruto stared at Kuruma in confusion. " _you mean she was exaggerating?_ " he asked.

" **N** **ot exactly... more like she is stating a fact but with lack of faith.** explained the fox.

Naruto only shook his head. " _I only thought she was just trying to help me understand what Sasuke was trying to say._ "

Kuruma only shook his head. **"Typical Naruto never aware of anything that goes on around him."** Said kuruma

" _Shut up you overgrown fox! I'm fully aware of what goes on around me. And in case you seem to have this thought in your head let me establish something for you... she is NOT my enemy, she is my friend._ " Spoke naruto.

" **Why are you already calling people your friends… and you only just met them."** asked kuruma.

" _Maybe you have trust issues but I don't… besides… they seem like good people._ " replied Naruto, he quickly turned his back towards the fox and walked away.

" **H** **mph whatever you say kid… but do us both a favour and be lured in to the their 'bonds' too easily. You forget what has happened back in the ninja world"** said kuruma

Naruto kept walking forward not looking at the fox behind " _And your forgetting that we are not in the world of the ninja anymore._ "

Naruto opened his eyes only to see Mirajane and Sasuke sitting at a table having a conversation about something. Naruto smiled and didn't want to interrupt their chat so he decided to just walk around for a bit.

He pushed open the doors of the guild and walked out slowly, quickly blocking out the sunlight with his right hand. Regaining his sight, he smiled and ran up the Fairy Tail building all the way up to the roof. He looked at the beautiful city before him, Magnolia, it was just so peaceful. His village was peaceful too like other villages which made this city similar in some ways. But some things made it different to his home.

His home was a fortress…hell his world was a fortress. Konoha had a wall surrounding the village and that led up to the one and only gate that was in Konoha meaning there was one way in and one way out allowing the Konohas' shinobi to confirm that you aren't a threat to the village when you enter.

Kids back in Konoha would be in the academy preparing themselves mentally and physically to be a ninja. Obviously, there were more jobs available like being a shopkeeper but still. Here it was… free. You could live a good childhood without the thoughts of a ninja attacking and slaughtering your loved ones. Of course, there was a chance of it happening… If people misused their power like how some of the shinobi in his world did then there is bound to be someone who would disturb the peace.

" **And that Naruto, is one of the reasons that the sage sent us here."** Stated Kuruma.

" _One of the reasons_?" raised an eyebrow towards the fox.

" **If there is one thing I know about the old man is that there is more to what he says than what you would think at first." Stated Kuruma.**

" _Thank's Kyubii that's very reassuring… me being sent to a world with absolutely no idea what I might be up against._ " said Naruto making the sarcasm in his voice clear.

" **Remove that sound of sarcasm from your voice boy I do not intend to give you reassurance only to lead you in to a trap. Did you seriously think that this mission was a mission could just be completed by cutting a couple strings"** Growled Kuruma.

" _It's not that! It's how we were sent here with little information that supposed to be of up most importance._ " Explained Naruto.

Kuruma stared at the blonde and just sighed. **"well just do what you always do with an enemy."**

" _What…beat them_?" asked the blonde

" **O** **f course, you must beat the enemy dumb ass! I mean whilst you are in this dimension just…play along, live life normally and adjust yourself to this dimension. A ninja is supposed to adapt to his environment and be prepared for any situation that comes by. Besides you tend to do the same with an enemy... a new threat appears you learn how their 'magic' works and neutralize it. Think of it as the same thing here."** Explained kuruma.

Naruto watched the fox as it moved in to a position that allowed him to rest. A smile appeared on the shinobi's face. "yes sir!" he yelled.

 **2 hours later**

Naruto leapt on to an orange rooftop and looked at the skyline as the sun started to set. He had already explored some parts of magnolia and was surprised at how different and how similar things were from home.

"I _t's getting dark I probably should find a place to stay…but then again I'm broke so…"_ he thought. The very fact that Naruto was broke was making his life hard. He belongs to one of the most famous guilds in Fiore…and he would be known to live on the street.

"M _aybe if I ask Mira for a place to stay I could…"_ his thoughts were quickly cut off by the loud screaming. " _what the hell!?"_ he thought. He looked down at the side of the building only to see a kid running from some thugs.

"c'mon kid we just want some Jewels. Besides what can you do, you might as well give it to us before you get hurt" threatened the thug.

There were six of them. All dressed in a similar style. White vest, brown unzipped jacket, baggy trousers and brown shoes. All of the thugs except for one wore sunglasses, but the one that didn't wear any seemed to be the only one with a pocket knife in his hand.

The child swung a pole across the leader's face, but it was quickly yanked away by one of the crew members.

"NO! this is money I made for the family… I won't let you have it!" yelled the child.

The leader scowled at the kid and backhanded the child, causing the child to fall to the ground "don't be brave little man…it's kids like you that look up to hero's too much only to get killed in the process" he said.

The thug picked up the child by the throat and told two of his thugs to keep an eye out in case someone is coming. He then slowly brought out his pocket knife.

The child desperately tried to get out of the leaders clutches but couldn't as the leader was applying more and more pressure to the throat.

"you know why I like dealing with kids like you…it's because your constant bravery makes it easier to end you plus I can break your spirits to prove that are no such things as heroes!" said the leader.

As soon as he was about to shove the knife in to the child's stomach he stopped as soon as he heard the sound of glass shattering coming from the bin.

He threw the kid to the ground and gestured to a crew member with tattoos in the design of flames to take a look.

The man cautiously walked forward, taking one step at a time. As soon as he was close enough he grabbed the handle of the bin and swung open the lid. He then jumped back and everyone close to him brought out a weapon. One had a bat, one had a pole, one had broken glass and the rest just had brass knuckles.

The thug who opened it up walked back to the bin and looked inside only to find nothing but bin bags and flies.

"Boss…it's empty!" informed the thug.

The leader walked towards the bin at a fast pace and stood beside the goon he had given an order to. He looked inside the bin only to get the exact same result as he was told.

He growled at this and shouted, "Then who the hell broke that glass!?"

"I did!" yelled the blonde ninja.

Everybody turned their eyes the blonde to Naruto only to see him standing firm before them, guarding the kid.

The Leader growled as the ninja stood in his way "who the hell are you!?"

"A hero" replied Naruto. He brought up his hand with two fingers in the air. Six clones surrounded the gang whilst one of them went to the child.

The tattooed thug was looking around frantically. "hey these can't be real, how did you make so many of yourself?" he questioned the uzumaki only to get an uppercut in the jaw by one of the clones.

The clone looked down on the thug and scowled "If I wasn't real then would you have felt that?" he asked.

The clone next to the child started to whisper to the child "hey kid, don't worry about these punks, I've got you and I'll be done with them soon enough" he said.

The child stared at the clone with worry in his eyes. "Will you be ok mister… I don't want you to be hurt because of me…" spoke the child.

The clone smiled "tell you what, cover your eyes and count to ten, when you open them it will be all over."

The child nodded and covered his eyes. The clone left the child's side and walked up to the original Naruto. "we're ready boss just give us the signal."

Naruto growled "against guys like these… with pleasure" he brought down his hand signalling to the clones that it was time for some action.

"One" said the child.

The clones charged in all angles some in air some on the ground but only one had a kunai out but that was for their gangs leader.

"Two"

Two clones ganged up on a thug with the bat. The thug swung the bat towards the clones' head but the clone caught it with ease. The other clone ran past the clone holding the bat and punched the thug in the stomach. The thug immediately let go of the bat and held his stomach as he was gasping for air hanging his head down, seeing nothing but the ground. Though clone with the bat however did not give the man a chance to recover though, as he smashed the bat on to the thugs' head breaking the bat in half instantly. The thug collapsed in agony and just fell unconscious

"three"

A thug with broken glass swung for the clone trying to aim for his stomach and his head. But the clone swiftly dodged the attacks with ease constantly ducking and weaving the opponents attacks whilst keeping his hands in his pockets and going backwards. The thug then tried to thrust the glass in to the clones' stomach but the clone simply sidestepped out the way using both hands to grab the criminal and throw him in to the open bin.

"Four"

A thug swung his pole for another clone only to keep on missing his target. The clone then decided to throw a kunai at the thugs' leg. He watched as the man screamed in agony and dropped the pole… the clone could only assume that he never has been stabbed before. The clone then grabbed the fallen pole and slammed it to the side of the enemy's face.

"Five…six…seven"

The clones were sending a barrage of kicks and punches to their enemy all knocking them unconscious in some way.

"eight"

The clone next to the child who was still counting, walked up to the original. "let's finish this." Said Naruto. The clone then nodded his head and started to form a Rasengan in Naruto's hands.

The leader gritted his teeth at this outcome and charged towards Naruto. The clones then jumped in between Naruto and the leader and suddenly disappeared in to nothing but smoke which covered the area. The leader stopped in his tracks seeing nothing but smoke covering the area.

" _Where the hell did you go!?_ " he thought to himself. But at that moment he noticed in the middle of the smoke there was a spiralling shape in the middle of it.

"Nine"

As the spiral got wider Naruto shot through the smoke with a blue orb of chakra in his palm. He outstretched his arm slamming the orb in to the leaders' stomach. **"Rasengan!"**

The leader screamed in pain as he was sent flying through the air and smashing against the nearby bricked wall.

"Ten."

The child slowly removed his face from his palms and looked at the blonde shinobi before him. Naruto looked over his shoulder and grinned. "told you I'll be done in ten seconds."

The child ran up to Naruto and hugged him tightly sobbing and sniffing in Naruto's clothes. Naruto softly patted the boys head and knelt down.

"You were brave kid…well done." Said Naruto in a soft tone

The child wiped the tears from his eyes. "who are you?" asked the boy.

"the names Naruto…Uzumaki Naruto… and who might you be?"

"Alveraz…my name is Alveraz" said the boy.

"Nice to meet you Alveraz…mind telling me where I can take you for protection?"

Alveraz started fidgeting a little bit before slowly pointing north. "my home is in that direction not too far from here." Said Alveraz.

Naruto nodded "well then let's get you home with your family then shall we!" he said. But before the ninja can take off he heard someone calling him.

"Naruto!" yelled a female.

Naruto looked up only to notice a feminine figure jumping off the same rooftop that he had. But the flow of that scarlet hair and the armor already gave Naruto this females identity.

Naruto grinned at the mage and walked towards her. "Sorry Erza but I already dealt with the situation."

Erza smiled "I know I saw it all from that rooftop."

Alveraz stared at the female mage stars in his eyes as he realized who the mage was. "um…are you by any chance Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail?" he asked.

Erza looked at the boy and smiled. Alveraz gave smiled "it's an honor to meet Titania of Fairy Tail in person...I'm Alveraz nice to meet you!" said the youngster.

Erza put a hand on her hip. "Nice to meet you too Alveraz." she then looked at the variety of unconscious bodies in the area. "so 'hero' what are we going to do with these punks?" she asked.

Naruto crossed his arms and leaned, on his back, on a nearby wall. He then closed his eyes as though he was in deep thought. "Well if you don't mind I was wondering if you could stay here and watch over these lot whilst I take Alveraz home." Stated the ninja.

Erza nodded "that does seem like a more sensible idea…but how will I be able to find you?" asked Erza.

Naruto gave Erza a toothie grin "isn't it obvious **"shadow clone jutsu"** chanted Naruto. A shadow clone appeared next to him. He then picked up the child and turned his back against the red head, slowly walking away.

"I will leave this one here to help watch over those thugs over there and when the guards arrive he will explain in my place what happened. Once that's over and dealt with he'll take you to my location."

Erza raised an eyebrow "I'm impressed… what other techniques do you have up your sleeve?" asked the mage.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and looked back at Erza keeping a smile on his face. "nope sorry can't tell you that…some of that info will be released on this mission we are supposed to do…ok?" he said as he walked away.

Erza rose her eyebrow and gave the blonde a confused look "some...?" she asked.

Naruto looked back at her and chuckled "ninja's ain't supposed to leak information, or what their abilities are...in other words you will just have to find out yourself.

Erza sighed "fine…if that's the case then i'll just have to keep an eye on you newcomer."

Naruto then jumped up the gate and started to run to the location.

 **30 minutes later: magnolia streets-10:57pm**

"you are a very impressive fighter i didn't expect to witness skill of that caliber from you." said Erza

Naruto rose an eyebrow towards the red headed mage. "ohh is that the great Erza Scarlet congratulating me? Why i am honored" he joked.

Erza only rolled her eyes "yeah yeah...whatever Blondie."

Naruto chuckled " well everyone seems to make a big deal about you...i just couldn't resist the temptation."

Erza gave naruto a confused look " big deal? yes there is my reputation but i'm no legend."

Naruto scratched his head "well you sure as hell are made out to be like one."

Erza shrugged her shoulders "I don't claim to be the best fighter there is but i am strong so i can understand the nickname...but their is nothing scary or intimidating about me."

Naruto sweat dropped "seriously... nothing?"

Erza gave Naruto a confused look as if she had no idea what he was talking about "what's that supposed to mean?" she asked. Naruto sighed and just waved his hand at her "never mind."

Erza stopped in her tracks and crossed her arms. Naruto looked back and asked "whats wrong?"

"If i'm so scary then why aren't you scared?" questioned the red head.

"Simple...i can beat you" replied Naruto

Erza rose her eyebrow "is that so?"

"It is"

The two simply stared at each other as the wind began to pick up in its force. As it calmed down Naruto and Erza rose their magic/chakra slowly causing the earth below them to crack beneath their feet.

Suddenly both fighters leapt towards each other ready to begin. However they saw a katana of some sort flying towards the ground...the sword pierced through the ground causing it to stick there, but the position of it was was a little too perfect for it to just 'randomly' appear. The two stopped in their tracks only to notice Sasuke had lept in the middle of the battlefield right next to his sword.

" _Sasuke!"_ thought the two. Sasuke only grabbed the hilt and done a few hand signs and chanted " **chidori current.** "

Naruto's eyes widened "shit... Erza get back...Now!" Erza nodded and both jumped away from the Uchiha, as he allowed the lightning to shoot out from all around his body.

Sasuke slowly rose from his crouched position and glared at Naruto "I swear you pull the stupidest stunts sometimes."

Naruto scowled at the Uchiha " _who the hell does he think he's talking to?"_

Sasuke then turned his glare towards Erza "as for you...I would've expected you to be the one who thought first and acted later... look around...does this really look like the place to be sparring?" asked Sasuke.

Erza hung her head low, she knew there was some truth in what he was saying but it was only just a spar they didn't mean for any trouble. "Your right Sasuke...sorry."

Sasuke let a sigh escape his lips and arched his back. "Just be happy it's not been done to a point where this 'master' had to get involved."

Lifting the sword that was embedded in to the ground, he walked away from the two slowly sheathing his sword. "Naruto...i'm going to be staying at Mira's until I can get myself a home...unless you are planning on coming along i suggest you find a place to stay as well" explained Sasuke.

Naruto nodded his head and yelled "you got it."

As he watched his friend fading from his view, Naruto looked over to Erza who seemed to be walking to his direction but her eyes were still being shadowed by her hair. He grinned nervously at her and scratched the back of his head. "tha...that's Sasuke for you...always with the 'mature' act. Don't worry about it I know plenty of times when he had done some stupid things...hehe" he said, trying to ease the feeling that something was about to happen to him.

"Maybe so... but that doesn't change the fact that what he says is true" said Erza. She stopped in front of him and bowed her head. "please hit me as punishment!"

Naruto gave her a confused incredulous look "huh..." he said.

"My actions could've caused destruction to this area and may have put lives in danger...please punish me"

Naruto sweat dropped " _whats with this girl?"_

 **"Good at least she knows when to accept her punishment at her foolish actions. She would make a perfect follower in our cause to take over this world"** spoke the kyubii, with pride brimming in his voice.

" _Yeah... and i'm sure she has a strong sense of justice in her heart to just allow that to happen. And what do you mean we? I don't remember agreeing to world domination. Besides the Sage sent me here to protect people...controlling them isn't in my line of work...sorry_."

Kuruma's eyes glowed red **"so you would stand against me?"** he questioned Naruto.

Naruto looked at the fox and only shrugged his shoulders _"guess so_ " he stated.

Snapping back to reality, Naruto only patted her head. "hey... I can't hit you, it wouldn't be right."

Erza slowly lifted her head but looked at him in confusion.

Naruto smiled "I need a place to stay, at least until i get my own home. So if you don't mind...?"

Erza smiled "sure why not?"

The two then walked down the street and began to talk more for a while until they got home.

 **Mirajane's house**

"Don't worry Elfman, i'll be fine...besides it's only until he is able to get himself his own home" said the the white haired mage. Mirajane stood by the door of her house waiting for her older brother to leave the building.

Elfman crossed his arms as he slowly walked towards the door. "sorry Mira...it's just that..."

Mirajane smiled "i know but don't worry he's a good guy" she said.

Elfman sighed and said his goodbyes to his sister walking out the door with his hands in his pockets. As soon as the door closed however he stopped in his tracks and glanced over to the apartment his sister was staying in.

"I _t's not that i worry for him staying there... it's what kind of trouble he may bring"_ he thought, as he made his way to his own home.

Mirajane laid in her bed and looked at the ceiling with her hand laid on her forehead "it's been a long day."

"Well it's ended now hasn't it?" said Sasuke. Mirajane turned her gaze towards the her window which Sasuke seemed to be leaning on with one leg hanging on the outside.

"Oh Sasuke... you do know you could have just came in through the door" said Mirajane

Sasuke only shrugged his shoulders "your brother for starters."

Mirajane sighed and looked back up at the ceiling "true...but he is only looking out for me he is my big brother after all" she said.

Sasuke smiled and looked at the city before him. it was dark but it glowed with colour. lights shone across the city, friends enjoying themselves...it was just different. "I know I'm not going to judge, besides that's what brothers are supposed to do anyway."

Mirajane nodded her head "that's right and I'm sure he knows that aswell...hey sasuke..."

Sasuke glanced over at Mirajane and smiled "what is it Mira?" he asked.

Mirajane sat up slowly adjusting herself in to a more comfortable position. "what's your family like?"

Sasuke crossed his arms and closed his eyes in thought "hmmmm...I guess you can call them a clan of warriors"

Mirajane rose her eyebrows "really?!" Sasuke nodded his head. Mirajane crossed her legs and tilted her head "do tell"

Sasuke went deep in to thought and searched for the words to describe his prideful clan. it was hard to explain...he knew there reputation and their ability of course but to explain it to someone who has no knowledge of the ninja world would make things long and complicated. "it's a long story...lets just say they are a clan with a...legendary ability."

"Really? what is this 'legendary ability' that you speak of?" the white haired woman asked.

Sasuke smiled and waved his finger left and right. "ah ah ah...you will have to find that out later."

Mirajane looked at the Uchiha in curiosity. She didn't know, if not barely, anything about the raven haired man before him yet his secrecy had started to make her more and more interested in what type of guy he is, where he came from, what his background was. She tried to get to know him more back at the guild aswell, but he was still quite distant.

"Well where am i going to sleep...living room...roof?" asked Sasuke.

"The roof? no way its cold and uncomfortable outside!" Mirajane stated.

"What you think i cant handle the cold?"

"Yes!"

Sasuke shook his head and rolled his eyes. "watch me." he poked his head out of the window and was about to lift himself up to climb out only to feel rain quickly starting to drop on his head.

Mirajane tilted her head slightly and smiled "Oh no please go ahead...i'm sure you don't mind a bit of rain...oh great warrior" she taunted.

A tick mark appeared on Sasuke's head. He lifted his foot up and placed it on the window sill, only for the rain fall on him with more force with an additional flash of lightning. He looked back at the white haired mage only to see her smiling with her eyes closed, just waving her hand indicating for Sasuke to 'go ahead'.

Slowly putting his body back inside, he started mumbling under his breath but at least to a point where Mirajane couldn't hear him.

"Now...i'm going to get ready for bed, you can sleep with me for now since the guest room and the living room isn't exactly good rooms to sleep in right now...just...no touching" stated Mirajane. Sasuke nodded his head and walked out of the bedroom door shutting it behind him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at he mage's remark.

"Oh yes...Sasuke I want to ask you something" said Mirajane behind the door still getting changed.

Sasuke leaned against the wall with his arms folded, resting his head on the wall "what is it" he asked.

"You see you and your friend...Naruto...what are you lot exactly?" she asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" questioned the Uchiha.

"Everyone in Fairy Tail has their own unique ability...their own types of magic. Whether it's the type of magic to aid your guild mates in a supportive,offensive or defensive lineup...but you two are different somehow..." stated Mirajane.

"How so?" he asked.

Mirajane paused for a few moments trying to think of a way to put it in words. "Well for starters...i can't feel any sort of magic power from you both making me wonder if you two had any sort of power at all...but then I saw Naruto fighting Natsu..."

Sasuke closed his eyes and remained silent, it looked like things were already getting interesting.

"He created that ball of energy...it wasn't magic i'm sure of that, but then i could feel the pressure and power emanating from it...I was so confused it didn't feel like magic but instead it felt similar...I don't know how to describe it but i know that whatever that power is..." Mirajane opened the bedroom door only for her to be shown in her white nightgown that ended just above her knees. "i know its not from around here"

Sasuke rose an eyebrow and smiled "wow...very impressive observation." he stated, giving Mirajane a round of applause. Mirajane only stared at the Uchiha with seriousness being shown on her face. "i can tell you...but it would be too long to even explain our 'background' so i guess i'm going to have to explain to you tomorrow."

Mirajane looked at Sasuke confused "Aren't you going with Erza and the others tomorrow?" she asked.

Sasuke shook his head "from what i gather...Gray and Natsu already seem like strong fighters...a lot of potential hidden in them both. Erza is strong without a doubt...and I know that from both her reputation and rumors. And finally Naruto...you may not know it Mirajane but me and Naruto are a lot stronger then you think...we may even be the strongest in Fairy Tail really. Naruto's power to complete the mission is more then enough...there is no need to bring me along." he explained.

"If you truly are the strongest then you would be able to defeat me Sasuke..." stated Mirajane.

"Im not the type to overestimate myself...i know this as a fact. And as for being stronger then you...yes i reckon that's true...unless you have some sort of hidden power that i'm unaware of...i would love to have a taste" he replied.

Mirajane looked down at her feet "sorry Sasuke but my power...it's something i don't use anymore...it's dark, and why I don't use it is a topic i don't wish to go in to if you don't mind."

Sasuke stared at the mage for a couple of moments and walked past her to the bed "don't worry about it if you don't want to talk that's your choice...i wont pry in to your business."

Mirajane smiled "thank you"

Sasuke climbed in to the bed and laid under the covers "yeah yeah no need to thank me...anyway, lets get some sleep shall we?"

Mirajane nodded in agreement and climbed in to the same bed, laying beside Sasuke "goodnight Sasuke"

"Goodnight" he replied.

 **Fairy Hills: Erza's Dorm**

"Whoa..." said the blonde Shinobi. Before him was basically a mansion in a mansion

"This is my room" said Erza. Naruto's jaw dropped on the ground, his eyes trying to analyse the dorm before him. As soon as he entered all he saw was armor on the sides, a chandelier in each room and a carpet that covered most of the floor room. "i have rented 5 rooms so I have to pay 500,000 jewels rent money"

Naruto simply stared at Erza "...why on earth would you need so many rooms?" he asked.

"not everything can fit in to my pocket dimension... if it did then I would't need to rent five rooms." she explained.

Naruto rose his eyebrow " Pocket dimension?"

Erza nodded "yes... **Requip magic.** This is my ability i have complete control over...It gives me the ability to swap weapons and armor from my pocket dimension even in the midst of battle. It can be used to change in to normal clothing as well, though i prefer to stay in my armor."

"where i'm from, we do have something similar but thinking carefully about the difference i guess...it doesn't really give us the flexibility that you might have in battle." said Naruto.

Erza glanced towards Naruto's direction "what do you mean?"

"it'd probably be best to show you but that can wait for the mission."

Erza nodded "I understand...so i would like to know, do you think you can handle the upcoming mission Naruto?" she asked.

"yep, probably with ease..." Spoke the Uzumaki, confidence brimming in his voice.

Erza laughed "my my such a boastful attitude...i'm hoping you can get by...don't want you getting hurt on your first mission."

Naruto smiled and put his hands at the back of his head " nah... I've been in plenty of dangerous missions back at home... I know what I'm getting myself in to."

"Oh is that so?" asked the red head mage. Naruto nodded his head "you ought to know that this mission is going to be dangerous ya'know."

Naruto shrugged " I'm confident that i can kick all of their asses."

Arriving to the bedroom Naruto looked at the king sized bed before him. It looked comfortable at the least, which was something he was hoping since he never actually got a good sleep in his time being here. There was a large, dark brown closet at the side of the room not far from Erza's desk which was white with a mirror hung on the wall just above it. On the other side of the 'over sized bedroom' was the entrance to the bathroom. It looked smaller then the bedroom but it really didnt have much within it, other then the essentials. A bath that basically dominated the left side of the bathroom, a shower at the top right with a curtain

"what's your fighting style?" asked Erza crossing her arms.

"hand to hand combat really... i don't use any weapons other then kunai's, smoke bombs and all the shinobi equipment." he explained.

"shinobi...i don't think i've ever heard of them..." said Erza, placed a hand on her chin trying to think about whether she had heard that name before.

"We are basically ninja's..." said Naruto.

Erza looked at Naruto in curiosity "you told me you are a ninja before but there isn't many if not none of your kind in Fiore"

Naruto nodded, there weren't supposed to be any ninja's in this dimension, not counting any from the tower of heaven. But if they were there then it was possible but highly unlikely."that's because there isn't any...me and Sasuke aren't from here."

Erza sat on her bed crossing her legs " that explains why I've never heard of any of you...so where are you from?"

"You wouldn't believe me if i told you..."

"try me..." insisted the mage.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, nervous at the situation he was in. "I'm from another dimension." he said.

He waited for some sort of laughter or disbelief to come out of her mouth but nothing was said. "As much as as that sounds unbelievable it actually sort of makes sense." said the mage. Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief. "huh...it does?" he asked.

Erza nodded, "we already know about there being different dimensions...but the only one we really know of is Edolas. If I said i don't believe you then I might as well say that I don't believe Edolas exists aswell." she explained.

"I'm so glad that you believe me...phew...for a second I thought you would think I'm crazy..." smiled Naruto. He looked up at the ceiling sighing in relief.

Erza crossed her arms "But why be so trusting you dont know me so well to be trusting like that...or are you just some fool who trusts everyone he speaks to..." she asked.

Naruto looked at the mage and analysed her posture. She seemed like someone who was trustworthy but she also seemed like one of those types of people who you would have to be careful with what you say around her. "honestly I was planning on telling everybody anyway, and you seem like you have a good vibe about you ... Sasuke spoke to me about telling people when we were heading towards Fairy Tail though..."

 **F** **lashback**

"Oy sasuke!" yelled the blonde ninja. Sasuke only looked back at the ninja, as they were both jumping from rooftop to rooftop searching for the so called 'Fairy Tail'. "what is it dope" he asked

Naruto landed on a building and started sprinting at full speed to keep up with his companion. "I was wondering...since we are gonna be making this guild 'our new home' shouldn't we tell them everything about us...ya'know...no secrets for us to hide and all that?" The blonde jumped from the building he ran on and kept on leaping off every building he landed on.

"What of course not!" he replied. he jumped on top of a moving cart that was in the middle of the street causing everyone to notice the shadow that passed over their heads. "You haven't even met them and you are already deciding to spill confidential info...what the hell is wrong with you."

"Well i'd rather let everyone around me be happy that they know me and for me to be able to call them friends." replied Naruto

"that doesn't matter... we don't need to expose ourselves to complete strangers to make friends c'mon Naruto...aren't you supposed to be a ninja for crying out load." stated Sasuke.

"Ok smart ass. let's say we do distance ourselves from them...what if we are in trouble...we need allies don't we!?" shouted the blonde.

"hmph...you wanna try state a point to me punk...ok just how far are you planning on taking this huh? how much are you planning on telling them." He asked.

Naruto stopped jumping for a second "hmmm...maybe our past...what we've been through." As soon as Naruto was air born again, the back of a Kunai collided with his head, causing him to lose balance and crash in to a church wall. "ow...ow...ow" the blonde rubbed the back of his head wincing at the pain. The shinobi growled towards the Uchiha "why you...". Suddenly that side of the building started to crumble, causing him to slide down the now distorted wall "whoa whoa whoa whoa!" the blonde then slipped and started to fall to the ground, gravity forcing him down to the ground. Naruto panicked and shoved his hand in to his pouch, searching for some sort of ninja tool to regain his lost balance. He grabbed the kunai in his pouch and tried to aim for a wall...some wall...any wall. Quickly stabbing the kunai in to the wall of the building he crashed in to, and pumped chakra in to his feet to put himself to a halt. He then ran up the wall using the kunai as a support. He grabbed on to the ledge of the building and pulled himself up glaring daggers towards the raven haired shinobi standing before him.

As soon as Naruto opened his mouth to yell at Uchiha, Sasuke simply put his hand up signalling him to stop "don't even think about complaining about what i did, because you deserve that if those foolish and naive ideas are popping up in your head." hissed sasuke.

" I dont know about you Naruto, but I don't think that we should let a group of strangers' first impression of us to have no trust because one has a 'demon' living inside him and the other fell so deep in to hatred that he was known to be an international rogue ninja."

Naruto's hair covered his eyes, hiding away the look of sadness in his face as he looked back on the bad history between the two and the rest of the shinobi world.

After a few moments of silence Sasuke let a sigh escape his lips. "look over the years i have come to trust and have faith in you...if you are going to tell people of your history, be my guest. But keep mine out of it. Cant be so quick to trust them so easily. Ok?" stated the Uchiha

Naruto pulled himself up until he was finally back on his feet standing right in front of the Uchiha. He nodded his head "I got it Sasuke."

"good now lets keep going...I think I can see it in the distance." Said sasuke

 **End of flashback**

"Well that doesn't matter now...I trust you so why should I keep quiet about who I am." said Naruto

Erza smiled at the blonde "well thank you for for your trust Naruto..."

Naruto put a grin on his face giving Erza a thunbs up "no problem" he replied.

Erza sighed and got off her bed and started walking to behind her bedroom door. she grabbed her white towel hanging on the rack at the back of the door and she yanked it down, before fling it over her shoulder. walking to the bathroom she glanced over at the blonde in the distance."I'm going to be in the shower, if you want you can look around for bit just to kill some time" she said.

Naruto nodded "I might as well"

The scarlet haired mage nodded towards him and waked in to the bathroom closing the door behind her gently. The blonde ninja just stared at her where he once saw her for a few moments. As silence filled the room, Naruto could feel his cheeks getting hotter and hotter as images of Erza started to pop in to his head. He quickly shook his head trying to throw those thoughts in the bin, he sighed and got of the chair he was just sitting in and yawned making his way towards the door.

There was one thing Naruto could tell about Erza's home, and that was her room was somewhat unique...it was very full of armor and weapons. Instead of a nice normal home...she has the most amount of armor and equipment that Naruto had seen in her house, than he had seen in any armory. It was almost like some sort of weaponry hub, Naruto went pale at the thought of trying to anger Titania in her home. He walked down the hall to finally have found the kitchen which seemed pretty much normal, until he looked up above the wooden cupboards to find equipment like daggers or swords shelved.

" _I refuse to anger such a woman in this house...forget sakura's anger...i'll get killed._ " thought the blonde, only to hear the fox within him laugh at him.

He looked over to the chopping board that was right next to her microwave and found a picture of her and her guild mates in one photo, with a tagline at the bottom saying 'we are family, we are Fairy Tail.'

A grin crept on the blondes face as he stared at the photo in happiness at the bond they all seem to share, it almost reminded him of home and his friends.

 **"home sick already..."** Naruto shrugged his shoulders pondering on the foxes statement/question. " _its not about being home sick, of course i am...but this is my 'new' home now...not gonna let konoha go_."

 **"Then don't...must everything be such a complicated dilemma with you...remember where you came from...you may get to see them again, you'll never know"** he stated. Naruto simply looked at the fox only to shrug off his doubts and smile at the fox's outlook on the shinobis' problem.

Naruto placed the picture frame down carefully and and looked up at a sword that was placed on top of one kitchen cupboards, it had a golden handle and and seemed to reflect the blondes blue eyes. " _Any chance she would allow me to have some of her armor and weapons_?" Asked Naruto. The fox shrugged " **she most likely will to be honest, though we both know that your fighting style doesn't suit kenjutsu...at all**."

The blonde agreed with the fox though quickly disregarded his remark about his fighting skill. He then brought out a blue scroll from his pouch, and quickly inserted some chakra in to it, after placing it down on the table on the far end of the kitchen. After a small drop of his chakra was inserted in to the scroll, a small puff of smoke appeared from the scroll only for two trench knife designed blades to appear. The fox raised an eyebrow at the weapon that was in Naruto's possession, " **are those not Asuma's chakra blades**?" he asked. Naruto nodded at Kuruma's observation of the weapon he was analyzing in his hand. the weapon had a few finger holes in them, big enough for the blades to go all the way to the knuckle. the blades also went in a zig-zag shape, almost giving the blonde the impression that this area of the daggers were the 'teeth'.

" _Shikimaru entrusted them to me, mainly because he thought that me using these would provide me with some sort of support in the battlefield, as i rely too often on hand to hand combat', and Asuma-sensei wouldn't mind me using his stuff for a while_." he explained briefly.

Kuruma nodded " **yes...it would be wise to give those to you actually**." Stated the fox. The Blonde sweat dropped at the fox's comment. " _Whats that supposed to mean?"_

" **Simple...it suits you. Fighting with a kunai is a normal way to do things yes and you can do what you can with a kunai, with his blades, however these blades will give you more flexibility in your attacks when you are trying to cut someone down, let alone the fact that they are alot easier to use when you are trying to use your wind nature to make you attacks more deadly.** " Explained the fox. Naruto nodded " _Thats true, besides...they look cooler and in this world...they look more original."_

Both quickly stopped in the middle of the conversation and immediately snapped their head up due to the sudden sense of death they got from behind them. " **Naruto!** " yelled the fox. Naruto quickly fully embraced the chakra blades " _You dont gotta tell me twice_!"

Naruto quickly turned 180 degree turn, while holding the chakra blade in his right hand upright so it could tackle the soon to be identified weapon that was about to be struck on to them. The blades then clashed with the other piece of metal which was being swung in a diagonal direction. It was a sword. A sword with a golden handle, the exact same one that was on top of the kitchen cupboard. The blondes eyes widened as he noticed the attacker was not an enemy but instead a friend.

"Erza!?"he yelled in shock. Erza's eyes were staring narrowly towards Naruto's eyes as both weapons were screeching at the sheer intensity of the force both wielders were enforcing in their attacks'.

Erza smiled "ah, so you're more than just 'all talk', your reaction to my attack was precise,accurate and timed correctly. I must say i am very impressed in you already Uzumaki." Naruto gritted his teeth "thanks for the boost of confidence..." It was then Naruto quickly started to pump chakra in to the blades, causing the chakra to take the shape of the daggers while also releasing a red substance,similar to chakra but more demonic, almost like an aura, "but BACK OFF!" Quickly ripping through Erza's sword as though it were paper.

Erza's eyes widened and she quickly fell off balance, stumbling backwards as her hands were still holding on to the broken sword. Quickly regaining her balance, her head shot up as she noticed the blonde had leapt towards her with both daggers in his hands, shooting down towards her almost like he was aiming to behead her. Erza quickly drew out a sword from her pocket dimension and quickly thrusted her sword towards Naruto. Naruto quickly noticed this turn of events and quickly directed the blades in the middle of his chest to block Erza's counter attack. Once the tip of Erza's sword touched Naruto's blades, she thrusted the sword towards him with more force, causing him to be pushed back in the air.

Once he landed on his feet he frantically got up off the crouched position and looked around the room, only to see that the re haired mage had disappeared. He quickly analysed the rom, hoping t get some sort of indication of where she had disappeared to only to find no evidence whatsoever. " _She's good."_ Thought the ninja. He suddenly heard a loud noise from behind him, only to notice that it was Erza charging towards him at full pace. Before Naruto could even lift his blades, hefelt the edge of Erza's sword against his throat. "you lost Naruto" she stated with with a low tone in her voice, implying that Naruto could make no other moves of defense at this point. Naruto smiled, "not quite" he replied.

Erza stared at him in confusion until her eyes widened in shock when she noticed a sharp, cold object being pressed against her neck. "i forgot to tell you before..back at home, they called me the unpredictable ninja." he stated with a grin on his face. It was a clone, the man in her captivity was nothing but the blondes clone. " _When did he...?!"_ thought the mage.

Though she quickly realised that the blonde must've casted the clone when she was off balance. The clone disappeared and Naruto sheathed his blades away, leaving a big smile on his face at the victory. "I guess we know who is better when it comes to stealth." stated the blonde Jokingly. The red haired mage shook her head and smiled, "Maybe...but you do realise that i'm not a stealth person." said Erza.

Naruto nodded and sat down on the red chair that was beside him. "Welcome to Fairy Tail Naruto Uzumaki, you may not be an official member but I can tell that you will have a bright future ahead of you once you have joined officially." Spoke the red haired mage, holding out her hand in respect and excitement.

"Thank you Titania, i can't wait to show everybody in this guild what i got." stated Naruto as he shook the mage's hand.

"Now lets get some sleep Naruto...we got work to do tomorrow." Said Erza.

 **A.N: OMG i am so relieved to get this chapter done. Yes ik there isn't much to off of this chapter but i only left it from there as a way of saying i have returned from my 'hiatus' and im back in the game. Man i forgot how good it felt when i could just release my imagination in a book for you guys to enjoy. Anyway, if you liked the chapter, let alone the story so far and wish to see more and to see if i shall be uploading any more stories, please favorite me as the author an favorite the book. Please leave any questions, comments and advice down below in the comment section and i appreciate you all for taking the time to read this story. thank you all for your support and i shall be seeing you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok...lemme start off this chapter by apologizing for the delay. Yes, it wasn't as long as the one I did for a whole damn year, but I still must apologize and give you guys an explanation as to what has been holding me back...so allow me to explain my absence so that you guys ain't left in the dark. Let's start with why. Basically school. Yes, I am 16 years old, I don't know the ages of other readers but that's my age, and because of I d to go through the seasn of the exam period. Let alone the fact that i had to focus on sports to pursue my career. I thought I should let you know this just so u can understand why I'm not about much. However, this season of my life has now officially ended, so now that it has ended, you can enjoy the bombardment of chapters :). And because of this, i have dedicated myself to finally putting out chapters once within ever two weeks. (No I'm not giving myself a set time, because if i miss it it would just end up in the same cycle of me leaving and coming back and you lot just waiting for chaptes all over again. So right now starting today as my now official fanfiction written by Dkid anime (with the actual anime/mangas and characters being owned by the rightful witers. Masashi Kishimoto for Naruto, and Hiro Mashima for Fairy Tail.), i give you this chapter of the Naruto X FairyTail story...but first...questions.**

 **J-Dawg**

 **I was just wondering when exactly the story takes place for the Fairy Tail dimension because from what I've gathered it takes place sometime after the fourth great ninja war for the ninja dimension but I'm still a little confused on the Fairy Tail part because it seems that it takes place after Edolas but the wouldn't that have meant Wendy being there also follow-up question is Wendy going to be in the story because she is a member of Team Natsu**

 **Answer**

 **Yes, you are right...it takes place a year after the great ninja war...however it is starting in the very beginning of Fairy Tail. Now lemme explain why I have made it like this to you all...1) I wanted to Naruto and Sasuke at their prime...and that is at their most powerful, which is after the war, and this will be useful in the story, however, again I can't do this if it is based on a different timeline in the Naruto-verse...especially since Sasuke was a bad guy for the majority of the series, and I did need the two to be on good terms to be partnered up. and 2) I wanted to build the bonds of Naruto and Sasuke with the people of Fairy Tail. Don't worry the cannon won't be changed (though I will add some more canon plots) but I had to make these adjustments for the story to work.**

 **Now that we have that out of the way...let us begin with the chapter.**

 **Chapter 5: Learn about thy ally, A NEW FOE APPEARS!**

"Why do I have to be on the same team as you!? ERza should've just asked me instead, I'm more than capable of sorting this mission out without the help of the likes of you by my side." Yelled Natsu

"I should be saying the same thing to you, flame brain, you would probably mess things up or even cause more damage than needed since you're so out of control. What she needs is someone strong and level-headed to help her with the mission," yelled Gray.

Natsu glared at his rival before him. "What I don't need is a weakling as my partner!"

Gray glared back at Natsu gritting his teeth at the dragonslayer mage before him. "And what I don't need is some side-kick!"

"What was that!?" The two butted heads with each other trying to get the best over one another.

Naruto and Lucy sat on the bench beside the wall in the Magnolia train station, both waiting for Erza's arrival while listening to Natsu and Gray argue. Naruto quickly blocked the two screaming at each other out his ears, even he didn't want to deal with the screaming in the morning. He grumbled in slight annoyance at the two's constant bickering, but then smiled at the awkward realization that this is what Sakura and Kakashi had to put up with numerous times.

 **"Mainly because of your idiocy."** remarked the fox within. Naruto merely shrugged his shoulders, deciding not to debate with his 'alter ego'. He then glanced over at Lucy, who pretty much looked like she was suffering from the way she was slumped on the seat already looking exhausted.

"stop worrying about those two...i'm sure that they will stop once she gets here," spoke Naruto, trying to make her relax a little.

"Lucy...why are you here?" asked a blue cat, nibbling away his fish.

"Mira asked me to prevent the two from fighting when Erza's back is turned, so I just decided to tag along...despite me actually wanting to NOT tag along this crazy journey." explained the blonde.

Naruto looked around the station, confused as to who exactly was talking other than Lucy. He then noticed a small cat on the chair right beside him and realized that the cat was simply staring right back at him. The two stayed as still as statues, watching each other while moments passed as the two whiskered beings stayed silent at each others presence. Naruto looking at the cat trying to process who and what he was looking at exactly, whereas the cat stared at him blankly; blinking constantly and nibbling away at his fish.

 **"Have you never seen a cat before...?"** Asked the sarcastic fox. " _No it's not that...it's just that..."_ Naruto had suddenly was at loss of words...simply because he was just confused.

"What kind of cat...can not only talk...but looks blue...and is standing on two legs, not four, but two?" asked the blonde, questioning the miniature being before him.

"I don't know...what kind of human not only wears clothes that are orange...but has blonde hair that is spiky...and has whiskers on his cheek?" replied the cat with his question. The two simply stared at each other again for a couple more moments, then smiled.

"Touche" the two answered each other with. Naruto simply went back to his relaxed position, listening to the two bicker at each other, whereas the blue cat went back to nibbling at his fish and questioning Lucy's performance in doing what Mira had asked.

"I have arrived" spoke the now arriving red-haired mage. Natsu and Gray suddenly froze in their competitive bickering, as the presence of Titania quickly became known. Lucy's eye's sparkled with hope and relief, along with a huge smile on her face at the appearance of the beautiful mage. Until she suddenly noticed the mountain of luggage she was carrying behind her. "Too much!" she yelled in embarrassment.

Naruto was completely baffled at the number of suitcases the mage was bringing. What one woman would need in that pile of suitcases is beyond him. " **What I wanna know...is how the hell this is all gonna fit on the train..."** Questioned the fox. Naruto sweat dropped as an odd realization that the scarlet mage had told him before he left, that she was going to be a bit late but had to pack some 'essentials' before she comes. " _You call THAT 'essentials'?! Seems like we are going to move into the apartments in wherever we are going if you ask me"._

"Another day to get along!" announced Gray.

"Aye Sir" Natsu quickly agreed.

"Natsu's starting to speak like Happy!?" Lucy pointed out, ignoring Happy's additional "aye" in the background. Naruto smiled nervously scratching the back of his head, he knew this would happen...the fear of Erza's wrath was considerably a very manipulative thing to use against the duo.

"Erza since I'm coming...you gotta do me a favor..." spoke Natsu, grabbing everybody's attention. Erza glanced over at young fire dragon, awaiting his request.

"when we come back...Fight me!" he demanded. Everybody, other than Naruto and Erza, was in shock. Lucy was shaking at the very thought of the two even landing any blows on each other.

"Don't be a fool Natsu! You don't want to die this early...you're nowhere near her strength yet." lectured Gray. "I can beat her...I've gotten stronger, and I'll prove it to the both of you!" retaliated Natsu. As the two began to bicker about what exactly Natsu was actually capable of, with Lucy shaking at the outcome of this fight, Naruto walked over to Erza, who seemed to be very passive about all that was going on; not paying any sort of attention to it. Which confused the blonde since it seemed quite unusual for the hot-blooded mage. **"Hot-blooded suits her alright...the hair...the personality...hell especially that temper...reminds me of your damn mother"** Stated Kuruma. Naruto went pale at the thought that the fox even made such an accurate yet unorthodox comparison. " _Can such a close comparison be possible?" a_ sked the blonde. Naruto shook his head and focused his attention on the mage who was now beside him, though if he ever came across something or someone that reminded him of home...it would be too soon.

"What's up Erza? you seem on edge at this proposal" asked Naruto looking at the armored woman with worry in his eyes. Erza snapped back as she noticed the blondes question. "no no...it's not that." stated Erza. Naruto raised his eyebrow in confusion at what the mage was saying, it was too vague for him to understand.

"I would accept Natsu's proposal...but I can't," she answered. Naruto, this time, rose both brows surprised, he ever expected Titania decline a match. "mind telling me why?" he asked.

Erza looked up at him with seriousness in her eyes, as a way of telling Naruto that she wasn't joking about what she was about to say, causing him to focus completely on what the mage was about to say. "Honestly... I was going to decline his offer because I was going to challenge you to a fight when we get back," she stated.

Naruto simply stared at her keeping the serious look on his face, allowing her to continue with her explanation. "Last night, let's be honest, that weren't no spar, that was child's play. We couldn't use any power, we barely got to show off what we got, and the conditions...they were not right at all. I wanted to fight to see what you are truly capable of. And when we could do that in the open with plenty of energy to let loose, only then can we see the true outcome of the match."

Naruto looked at Erza baffled, shocked, and slightly feeling bad. _"hey nine tails...what is this...?"_

Kurama closed his eyes and stayed silent in thought for a couple moments. **"It's called being a warrior. If anything this reaction is actually more expected than unusual or unexpected."** Stated the fox.

Naruto looked up to the fox in his mindscape in confusion. " I don't understand."

 **"Everybody has a different type of 'battle spirit' that represents them. Yours is of a Hokage, that represents hope and strength and etc for ninjas. Sasuke's is of an avenger, who despite going down a dark path, has always had the spirit of vengeance and to seek peace for the sake of the cruel world he lives in. But people like Natsu and Erza...they have the spirit of a warrior, they crave action and wish to find more ways to present and gain their power to rise to the top for reasons of their own. She see's you as a way of gaining power but at the same time proving her abilities to herself. Out of repentance...action... I'm not sure...and quite frankly I don't care either. But if you want to help the both of them, you better find a solution that satisfies the two of them."** Explained the fox.

Naruto nodded his head and pondered what he should do in the situation. As far as FairyTail was concerned, Naruto and Sasuke's power was unknown, let alone their history. defeating either Natsu or Erza would bring them some recognition. But how to handle it was the tricky part...going all out might bring them too much attention. Then...it occurred to him, exactly what needed to be done.

"Natsu! Gray! You two, as well as me and Sasuke, never finished out little fight did we..." questioned the blonde. The duo immediately silenced their argument and agreed with the blonde.

"So how about this...Me and Sasuke...versus Natsu, Gray, AND Erza!" announced the blonde. Erza's eyes widened at the blondes proposal.

After a few moments of silence, with both Lucy and happy begging the train driver to just prolong the wait for the group for a little while longer, the three challenged mage users grinned, slightly rising their magic in excitement. "CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" yelled the three. Naruto smiled _" can't wait..."_ he thought. Kuruma agreed whilst also stating that Naruto made a smart move.

Erza walked up to him smiling. "Thanks for the help," she stated. Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "What help? I merely craved some action." he stated, walking in the train, both the mage and the ninja smiling at the coming future.

 **Sometime later on the train**

As time went on...the group of Fairy Tail members all sat in silence all awaiting to arrive at their destination, Gray stared outside the window letting random thoughts just pass by, Erza sat by Natsu (who was sitting in agony, looking pale) constantly taking glances at Naruto. Lucy sat beside Happy who was having their own little chat, and Naruto sat in his in mindscape listening to his inner fox ramble on about how they should 'dominate' this realm.

 **"Ramble!? Boy, this could be a plan that we may need to use as our last resort if anything you should be paying close attention to me and actually be putting this plan into action this moment."** Snapped the fox. Naruto rolled his eyes at the fox's 'logic'. This was something he started bringing up a bit more often lately...but he never gave any proper details about it before.

"We are supposed to save this world and protect it...not 'dominate it'" He retorted, lazily looking at the fox who stood before him on all fours.

 **"Think of it as payment...our rule...for their protection. If anything that's a good deal for a world of such...weak power."** sneered the demon. Naruto snapped his head on to Kuruma the moment he noticed what he said, he was baffled that someone can judge another so quickly without any sort of proper understanding of what their allies' capabilities.

"Ever heard of the ninja rules? Never underestimate your opponent...could lead to your death ya'know." stated the blonde. The fox just shrugged at the blondes mini-lecture **"That's you, ninjas... I am the Nine-Tails...I don't need to follow such petty 'rules'. You can't tell me three people that have beaten me"** Boasted the fox, his chest pumped up high as a way of saying he was untouchable. Naruto sweat dropped at that the fox's ego, as three people had immediately surfaced his head that could bring down the fox a couple notches. _" I have a few ideas to shut your ass up that's for sure..."_ grumbled the blonde mentally.

 **"That challenge to your guildmates was a good choice when you think about it. We can actually have a sort of idea about what they are all capable of, let alone if they are going to be a liability."** Stated Kuruma. Naruto stayed silent for a couple of moments as he tried to process whether the fox's comment was another shot being fired to his new guildmates, or an actual compliment at his decision. Though considering what the fox is usually like he guessed that he meant both. "I appreciate the acknowledgment, but stop looking down on them, they seem pretty cool and definitely strong." defended the blonde.

 **" 'cool'? Boy, do not let their personalities cloud your judgment. That should be something you should've learned from the ninja world."** Instructed the fox. He eyed the blonde's movements before him, as he was unsure what his reaction would be. He knew that the blonde knew that he was right, but he could tell that he saw things from a different perspective with these new allies of his.

"I know that, but that doesn't mean that I won't be able to trust them, let alone in a fight if the time comes. Why can't you see that they have immense power, let alone trust them as 'allies'?" questioned the shinobi. He was confused as to why the fox was being so weary of his new allies, and what exactly made him doubt them so much.

 **"They have the 'potentially immense power'...it is not certain just yet. Natsu and Erza seem to shed some hope on these fairies, but only some...we have not had a proper fight with them for us to properly test them. And why I refuse to acknowledge them is not any business of yours' kid. You just entered this world, you don't need to learn about my experience and etc. just yet. Now get outta here, I'm taking a nap."** And with that, the fox shut his eyelids and rested his head upon his arms, allowing his tails to rest around him. The blonde shook his head, as he knew that trying to drag this out would lead him to another dead end. He could hear it in Kuruma's voice, something happened here in the past that has caused him to be so dark about this dimension. At this moment in time, he was slightly worried for the chakra being before him, yet he knew that now would not be the best time to press the fox on this matter, and should ask him more about it when he has the chance.

Finally refocusing his attention on the real world, he noticed that Natsu looked as though his soul had left him. His eyes widened and began looking around frantically as though an enemy had attacked him. He then analyzed his surroundings only to see everyone sitting in their place trying to pay no attention to the young dragonslayer, which made him rather confused and was about to ask what happened.

The blue cat beside him tugged his trousers whilst nibbling on his fish, causing the blonde to look down on the blue cat. Saying nothing, the cat simply pointed at Erza, the being who Natsu seemed to be laying his head upon. Naruto stared at Erza confused as to what the blue cat was trying to tell him. He started to feel two small things tapping on his leg again, causing the blonde to look back down at the blue cat who again was trying to get his attention. This time it seemed as though the cat was acting out what happened. He started wailing around as though he was in pain, mainly from a stomachache. He then punched himself in the stomach and lay on his side.

Naruto stared at the cat in confusion for a few moments as the cat got back into a seating position, looking at the blonde while nibbling once again against his dry fish. **"Ain't it obvious? Some dragonslayers tend to get sick when they have to use a certain type of travel other than walking or using their allies ways of flight; like a dragonslayer riding their dragons when their dragon is flying. Natsu gets this 'motion sickness' sits in pain, they all see this but are unsure of how to help him..."** explained the fox. Naruto he looked back at Erza and Natsu, then finally began to understand what the cat before him was trying to tell him. The blonde was starting to sweatdrop as he began to picture what he already knew had happened next.

Erza glanced over at the blonde and smiled, causing the blonde to nervously smile back while waving his already shaking hand at her. The blonde quickly turned his attention away from the armored mage and nodded at the blue cat who was simply smiling at the young ninja. Naruto smiled back, only this time giving the small cat a more proper smile than he gave the mage across him. He nodded his head at the cat as a way of thanking him for the 'refresher' on what had happened, and the cat just nodded back towards Naruto and let angelic like wings suddenly appear on his back, almost like a spell was cast on the cat. Naruto's eyes widened as he was shocked by the sudden appearance of angel wings on the cat and sat there staring at the cat in awe, as it was analyzing the completely demolished fish, that he spent his time eating, searching for any sort of sign that there was still some left. Eventually, the cat finally sighed in disappointment that his current meal was over, and flew up to the window and threw it out.

"Everyone I'll be right back," he said, slow gliding away from the Fairy Tail members. Everybody focused their attention on the blue figure getting further away from them, "where are you going Happy?" asked Lucy.

"I'm going for fish" he stated, still gliding over the passengers. Gray lazily glanced at the flying cat "you just had fish." he stated.

"Yeah but its finished" stated the cat. "You don't need any more fish, you just ate" Gray quickly replied.

"But I want more, a cat without fish is like a dog without a bone" argued the cat, it seemed his eyes were set on getting more fish. "You may miss some important information" persuaded Gray.

"I'm not needed for this episode, leave the 'lack of knowledge of the mission' role to Natsu." Explained the cat as he started to fly faster to get away from his now naked guildmates voice.

"happy..." said the ice maker.

"Fish...fish..." sang the cat, as he went on about his business.

As Gray was gradually getting annoyed with the cat's ignorance of what he is saying, he slowly got up ready to drag him back to the seats they all sat in. "don't bother Gray, leave him be." demanded Erza, still looking relaxed in her seat.

"But Erza..." Gray tried to finish but was cut off by Erza by her lifting her hand and shaking her head slowly, as a way of saying there was no point.

Gray just slumped back down in his seat and rested his chin on his palm. "Speaking of information...you still haven't told us what this mission is about...care to explain?" he asked.

This brought the attention of all the Fairy Tail members as they were interested in what they were up against. Naruto paid close attention to the mage, as he was wondering what could possibly cause her to make an appeal to them for help against a threat, and if S-class wizards were so powerful, what would an S-class mage possibly need help with. **"How about you stop asking so many damn questions and actually listen, I can barely hear what she's saying because you keep yapping and going over the different the different reasons when she actually giving it to you...dumbass"** commanded the fox. Naruto sweat dropped in the realization that a full conversation was actually going on, and that instead of 'paying close attention to the mage' he ended up paying close attention to what was going on his head.

"Now do you all understand the seriousness of what I just explained?" asked the red-haired mage. Everyone nodded except Naruto who instead hung his head low at the realization that the explanation was now over.

 **"idiot."**

" _shut up Kuruma_ " replied the shinobi.

"Naruto, is something the matter?" asked Erza.

Naruto quickly straightened himself up, putting on a goofy smile. "Nothing, nothing at all, I understand every bit of information that was given." He frantically looked around to avoid the mages gaze.

Lucy giggled at the blondes' reaction, whereas Gray simply shook his head.

"He wasn't listening to a thing that was just explained was he?" asked Lucy still giggling.

"Nope" replied the ice-mage

"Not one bit" added Happy, sitting on top of a basket of fish.

"When did you come back?" asked Gray.

"A couple seconds ago" answered the cat, smiling at the mages before him. He yanked out a blue scaly fish from his wooden basket and walked over to Natsu, who was still laying on Erza's lap with a pale look on his face.

"Natsu, I brought fish, u might get better if you heat it up and eat" the cat taunted Natsu, moving the fish up and down the mages nose, to tase him with its fresh aroma. Natsu mustered all the energy he could, despite feeling so weak, and lifted up his hand, causing a small blaze of fire to erupt from his hand, quickly cooking the fish happy was holding.

A tick mark appeared on the back at Erza's head and she elbowed Natsu in the back, causing him to yelp in pain. His fire immediately disappeared and he fainted. "Idiot, you're supposed to be resting!" She lectured the dragonslayer. Happy on the other hand skipped back to his seat and sprayed some salt on the now cooked fish and licked his lips.

"Thank you Natsu." said the cat, as he quickly started eating his slightly charred fish. Naruto looked at the mischievous cat in shock. "COLD!" he yelled pointing at the blue cat. Happy merely shrugged and continued to eat his food.

Lucy placed her finger on her cheek pondering on why Happy suddenly had a basket of fish...and so soon as well. "Happy...where and how did you get the basket of fish, let alone so quickly.?" she asked.

"A very nice chef on the first class part of the train handed me the food, he could see that I was in such a desperate need for food and showed me such care as to give me a whole load of food in hopes that I...HAPPY...will never get hungry again." Explained Happy, trying to sound as motivational as possible.

"HEY...has anyone seen a blue cat? He has stolen a basket load of fish from the kitchen and we wish to get it back!" yelled a chef at the front of the couch they were all on.

Happy sweat dropped as he scratched the back of his head. "ok...that's not exactly what happened."

"Thief!" yelled the blonde mage. Happy started panicking trying to hush Lucy and ensure that she wouldn't give away his position.

Gray poked his head out so that his head was in view of the chef. "Excuse me, sir, your fish and your culprit is right here" he stated pointing at Happy.

"WHY GRAY?!" he yelled in confusion.

"I'm trying to sleep, and the uproar you have caused is annoying. Besides, you're not supposed to steal dummy."

The chef quickly paced over to the group and grabbed the basket, walking away from the group and back to the kitchen, along with happy who was currently hanging on to his leg in hopes that he would stop. "NOOOOOOOO!" he yelled, as his voice )as well as the two figures) slowly began to disappear as they got smaller and smaller from the team's view.

"moving on from that weird scene just then, Whats your magic Erza?" asked Lucy.

"Eh?...my magic?" asked Erza. Gray shook his head, " let's just leave it as its very powerful...yet very deadly" the mage briefly explained in Erza's place.

A slightly cold shiver began to run down Lucy's spine as she noticed that Gray was speaking in a normal tone, yet she could hear the hint of fear in his voice. "Wha...why exactly is it deadly?"

Gray stiffened his body as he began to imagine the overwhelming brutality of Erza if she decided to just let loose on anyone who stood in her way. "It's probably best, that you see with your own eyes..."

Lucy slowly nodded her head, understanding that her power must be scary.

Naruto, on the other hand, smiled whilst his arms were crossed and his eyes were closed, intrigued by the small yet useful information that was given just now about his soon to be opponent. The more he learned about what exactly she was capable of, the more interested in what this upcoming fight haad to offer. Erza noticed Naruto's facial expression and just smiled at the blonde. "Just think of me as a 'knight'" said the scarlet-haired mage, briefly explaining her abilities to the two blondes.

Lucy sweat-dropped as she was unsure whether she should be scared, or astonished at the basic description of the mages' abilities. Naruto, on the other hand, was getting more and more excited about the information was given to him.

Lucy then glanced over at Naruto. "What about you Naruto? That energy you used when you were about to fight Natsu didn't feel like magic to me, so I'm curious."

Naruto smiled, scratching the back of his head while thinking of an explanation of why it felt so different. "How long till we get to our destination?" he asked.

Erza looked out the window pondering on Naruto's question for a couple seconds. "we should have about...45 minutes or so." she answered.

Naruto nodded and laid back in his seat wondering about where he should start. "welp..i guess I should start by saying that I'm not from around here...I'm actually from another dimension."

Lucy and Gray's eyes widened "Seriously!?" they yelled in unison, shocked at the blondes bomb of unexpected information.

"Yep...it's true" he stated. "My home is a completely different universe from yours, to be honest with you all. Yet somehow its parallel to yours. You see, In my universe, we have this energy within us called Chakra. It's similar to magic as both running out could mean the users death, and also that they provide the user with abilities, yet both give off slightly different auras of each, which is why they feel so similar yet so different. However...the two have different 'birthplaces from what I know'."

Erza rose an eyebrow in confusion as to what the blonde was saying. "what do you mean exactly?" she asked.

Naruto looked up at the ceiling as he pondered how to answer that question sure magic was just the air around people, but the origin of chakra immediately had him thinking of Kaguya. "Chakra has a more 'alien' background to it, whereas Magic is just etherano in the air."

"Alien?" asked Lucy.

Naruto sweat dropped "it's probably best if you do not know that side of the topic" he laughed nervously.

Gray then crossed his arms "So what about the abilities?" he asked.

Naruto looked at the palm of his hand, imagining the form of his Rasengan. "Us chakra users can only control the elements, Lightning, Wind, Fire, Earth, and Water. we are born being able to control a specific type of element and if strong enough, can even learn more than one element, and with that we learn how to refine it, making our techniques strong. You call your abilities 'spells', we call it 'jutsu'. We learn how to fight using our abilities and our hand to hand combat, also known as taijutsu.

"wait wait wait wait wait...how many types of combat is there?" asked Lucy.

Naruto sighed. "In my universe, our world is the world of ninja, just like how you lot's world is the word of mages. We ninja have three ways of fighting our opponent Ninjustu is when a ninja uses his chakra and performs Jutsu's to beat his opponent. Taijutsu is what ninjas use to overpower their opponent, using strategy and hand to hand combat. And finally Genjustu, like Ninjustu it uses chakra and is hard to get out of because Genjustu is when a Ninja creates an illusion for his opponents."

"Amazing," said Lucy. Erza Stared at Naruto in astonishment. _"No wonder he's so full of himself. These ninja's sound like they have a lot in their arsenal. If he really is any better than people in the shinobi world, then I must be careful when fighting him."_

"So what are you specifically good at then, Naruto?" asked Gray.

"you'll see when you see me fight won't you?" teased Naruto.

Erza was taken aback by what the blonde had just said. "What!? Naruto want an answer right now so why don't you give us " she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders "other than Natsu who is still out cold from Erza's abuse, you lot will now have a fighting chance to at least some understanding of what the basic ninja needs and me and Sasuke have all of that stuff, so now you're mentally prepared of what you may be going up against."

Gray glanced at Naruto, unamused with the comment he just made."oy oy oy...you make it sound like you think we wouldn't have beaten you anyways."

Naruto waved his hands left and right as a way of declining Gray's assumption, it seemed a lot of people in Fairy Tail were very self-conscious of their power. "No that is not what I meant. What I meant was that you know nothing about me. I'm a chakra user so your up against a completely unknown threat, however, because we are allies I'm just explaining its concept. There is still more to explain with that topic, but the info I gave was the necessary essentials that you needed to know for when we fight." He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

Lucy eyes suddenly started sparkling with excitement as she had begun to remember something that had happened not long ago. "Oh right, I almost forgot to ask! Can you show us that ball of energy again!?" she asked.

Erza rose her eyebrow in confusion. "Ball of energy?" she asked. This was the first time she was hearing of this.

Lucy started to squeal in excitement. "When Naruto and Natsu were about to start fighting, Natsu was charging at Naruto with his Fire dragons iron fist, but Naruto had this powerful yet beautiful blue ball of energy that he was going to use to counter it" she explained.

Erza rose an eyebrow, this was the first time that she was hearing of this bit of information, yet it made her more focused on the blonde ninja, and what exactly he is capable of. "Well, then this sounds interesting. Do show us Naruto, I'm sure that we would all like to see this technique of yours up close. It would be a nice demonstration of something that you are capable of, right?"

"Nah...I actually think that its best that you see when.." he was then cut off by the growing force of a dark aura which surrounded the mage causing him to feel uneasy about his answer as it could lead to him in a condition similar to Natsu's.

"I said...it would be a NICE demonstration of what you are capable of, RIGHT?" It sounded more like a demand than a question, and by the look of things, there was no declining her request. "rig...right hehe, of course..how selfish that would be not to..." he stuttered, his smile twitching as he struggled not to show any sort of fear on his face.

He mentally sighed in exhaustion, as he had come to realize that she was the stubborn yet hot-blooded type of woman, meaning most of their debates would end up in her winning...somehow. **"yep, almost definitely like your mother...if anything your most likely gonna ends up with her."** Stated the fox within. Naruto had a slight blush on his cheeks yet he also has a tick mark growing at the back of his head. _"Where the hell did you get that idea from!?"_ He questioned the fox.

Kurama sighed **"you're like your father that's why, and if anything you both like your woman like that. When you think about it, Sakura is like that as well...in a way"**

Naruto went red at the thought of kissing the red-head, she was beautiful in is opinion, though he's only seen her scary side so he couldn't exactly make that a firm interpretation. He then gave Kuruma's opinion two scenario's...first, his mother and father, if anything that seems like it could work if he tried to look so chill and cool like his dad, hell she might end up falling for him first. Then he decided to look at it from another perspective... him and Sakura relationship...it still could work, there was a time when he and her...thats in the past now, but he did realise that Sakura was quite violent with him for some strange reason, whether it was because of his idiocy, or because she was just acting petty. But either way, the result was painful, and considering the mage's stature in the guild and her personality seeming more brutal, he facepalmed himself for even having the idea of it actually happening. Though he couldn't lie...she did interest him in a strange way.

 _"Kuruma, as much as I don't mind you listening to some of my thoughts and sharing your own opinion on things... I'm gonna ask you this one time...please...just shut up."_ he asked the fox. If anything he didn't see the need to be rude, yet thoughts like that were just unnecessary, and not needed, especially since he didn't know anyone from his guild that well yet. **"hmph...whatever you say punk."** And with that, the fox slept.

Naruto just shook his head at the sleeping fox, and snapped back to reality, only to see everybody looking at him with curiosity and excitement, even Natsu who was barely even conscious was giving Naruto the same look everybody else was giving him. "Hurry up Naruto, stop daydreaming! We're almost at the station." Lucy insisted.

Naruto scratched his head laughing in embarrassment, he began to notice that his talks with his 'alter ego' was actually time-consuming, if anything he's got to learn how to balance it, or people are actually going to think that he is just oblivious to whats going on around him.

He brought his hand out, putting it in the middle of everybody so that they all could see what was happening. Then Naruto took a deep breath in, and slowly let it out, allowing the chakra within to gather into that one area. Everybody paid close attention to his hand, yet each person immediately notices the mysterious 'chakra' building up within Naruto, mainly around his air around his hand began to swirl, almost like he was manipulating it. The palm of his hand began to show a small yet bright blue orb beginning to form. " _If I wanted to, I could've done this instantly...but..."_ Looking around him, he noticed everybody was staring in awe at his technique. If anything, he could tell that they wanted to see the whole process. _"might as well give them a show to enjoy."_

After a couple moments of everybody watching the blue sphere grow, it finally stopped, giving it a finalized version of the Rasengan.

"A...amazing" stuttered Gray, his eyes, were wide open, fully focused on the technique that was just performed.

Lucys' eyes glistened with stars and had a very excited look on her face, staring at the blue ball of energy. "This is what chakra looks like? It's so beautiful"

As the air circulated around the performed jutsu, Erza rose slowly brought her hand towards Naruto's Jutsu. She couldn't help it, she knew it was a dangerous technique, but she felt drawn to it somehow. The mage hands just above the ball of energy, hovered her hands over it, she can feel its aura pulsing from the ball, right through her veins. She was astonished by its feeling. She got a sense of purity and warmness. It made her feel s relaxed by it, so much less tense than she thought it would. _"Wha...what is this feeling, it makes me smothered by its gentle feeling, yet the pressure I can feel as my hand gets closer. So lethal. So powerful. Yet so peaceful."_ She thought.

Naruto simply smiled. "That feeling you're getting Erza...It's my chakra. Chakra is just your energy overall yeah that's true. But everybody is different, my chakra, for example, is very different from Sasuke's." He explained.

Erza kept her eyes on the ball of energy that was on the palm of the blonde's hand still drunk on the feeling it let off. "What about this pressure that keeps building as I get closer to it?" she asked.

Naruto rose an eyebrow at the mage, "what, you thought that this wasn't a lethal attack because of its feeling and looks? You do remember that this was the attack that I was gonna use t counter Natsus' Fire dragon iron fist right?"

Erza's eyes widened as she had finally snapped out of her trance caused by the energy of the blue energy ball before her, understanding what the blonde was actually telling her.

"How the hell can THAT be considered an attack!? It feels so..." Lucy paused, finding a way to describe the performed jutsu was hard. No word that she could say seemed to do it justice.

"A Non-lethal type of attack?" Naruto cut in.

Lucy nodded, awaiting a reply from the Uzumaki since he knew exactly what she was trying to say.

"Don't be fooled by its looks, it looks beautiful but believe me, the pressure that is constantly building up in my hand...this attack is very lethal." stated Erza. She looked at Naruto, though her facial expression was rather indifferent, as she started to remove her hand from the jutsu. Naruto nodded, canceling the jutsu in his hand.

Gray sat back and sighed. "One of those, 'don't judge a book by its cover circumstances' huh?"

Naruto laughed nervously "well if it wasn't lethal, it wouldn't exactly be useful against a destructive force such as Natsu would it?" Everyone sat there in awe as the image of the performed technique was still burrowed into their heads.

"So...what is it exactly?" asked Happy. "When did you come back!?" Asked Lucy.

"It's called the Rasengan."

"Spiralling sphere?...well that actually makes a lot of sense." spoke Erza

"It does?" questioned Happy. Erza nodded "yes Happy, it does. 'spiraling' is sort of like a tornado going in all directions if that makes sense...but the Rasengan is much more under control than that, yet you could see the 'chakra' circulating in all different directions. Though it's in a fixed position while doing this, taking the shape of a ball, also known as a sphere right?. Rasengan...also known as the Spiralling sphere...catchy and memorable if you ask me." she explained, **"Smart girl"** Stated the fox. Naruto simply nodded at Kuruma's opinion, he couldn't even argue with him there.

"It was a Jutsu that my dad created actually." Boasted the blonde, pumping up his chest with nothing but pride being shown in his eyes, and even hinted within his voice. Happy stared at the blonde in amazement "You mean your dad was the one who created the Rasengan!?" Happy yelled in shock. Naruto nodded with an annoying grin on his face, as a way of showing off for the achievements of his fathers' efforts

Lucy leaned over to Gray who wan seemed to be relaxed yet listening to everything that was being said. "He's slightly starting to boast, isn't he?".With a drop of sweat crawling down his forehead, he shook his head simply replying with a "yeah" before refocusing on the current conversation that was happening between Naruto and the astonished Naruto.

Naruto placed two of his fingers on his chin and stayed silent for a few moments."If anything that's my signature move now that I think about it."

"Why do you sound like you weren't entirely sure yourself, Naruto?" asked the cat. Naruto smiled nervously giggling slightly. "it's actually because I just realized that most of my jutsu attacks revolve around the same function or technique of the Rasengan."

"You have now arrived at Onibus station, please prepare to pack your stuff, thank you." Yelled the tannoy.

"Looks like we are at our stop." stated Lucy. "Later on, let's learn more about Naruto shall we?" she asked. Everybody nodded their heads, agreeing with the statement, with the exception of Naruto, who seemed to be complaining about nobody listening to the fact that he wanted to demonstrate his abilities first before explaining them.

Suddenly, Naruto felt his stomach burn, pulsing as if another heart was there, he winced at the pain and stood still for a second trying to understand what was going on. It couldn't have been a stomach ache...it felt different. He entered his mindscape only to see Kurama's chakra leaking out of him, and him grabbing his head in agony. Naruto )still grabbing his stomach in pain, was confused an shocked to see even his friend Kurama in this state, he backed away noticing the chakra slowly creeping towards him. The closed one of his eyes, as the pulsing got worse, _"Wha...What the hell is going on?"_ he thought to himself.

 **"Naruto! Lock the seal"** Demanded the fox. Naruto's eyes widened in shock at the fox's request. Confused he just stared at the chakra being, forgetting that his chakra was still trying to reach Naruto, almost as if he was going to be consumed by it. Kurama growled in pain, gripping his head as hard as he can, as he gave a loud yet ferocious roar, the pain was unbearable. **"DO IT NOW!"** He screamed in agony.

Naruto quickly snapped out of his trance and jumped back away from the dark chakra, ignoring the pain within. He yanked up his shirt holding it with one hand, allowing an Uzumaki symbol with runes around it, to take place. He then raised his other hand, allowing his bright blue chakra to take the form of miniature flames on each of his his fingers. Once all fingers were alight he slammed them hard on to his abs where the seal was and twisted his hands in a 90-degree angle.

Only this something was different. Instead of just shutting the gates back on the fox, white chains that glowed silver shot out from the walls nearby the fox and wrapped the fox's arms and legs, almost as if it was restraining him. "What the hell!?" Naruto stood there baffled and confused, unsure what exactly was going on.

The chains lifted up the nine tails, allowing every tail to just hanging down as if they had no energy within them. Kuruma looked at the chains, carefully analyzing it. **_"Kushina?"_ ** he thought, the chakra the chains were radiating felt a lot like hers somehow. His eyes widened in shock as he could feel his strength slowly returning to him and the pain starting to ease, he smiled **" _Hmph...so I look after him and you help me huh? Damn woman."_** He thought, he then relaxed noticing what exactly she had done. The chains were not giving him power, instead, it was easing the pain, relieving him of it, allowing his chakra to stop being so erratic. He then allowed himself to relax, allowing himself to rest but at the same time heal. It was then that the the cage finally closed and the spiral-like lock actually sealed the fox.

"Hey Kuruma! What was that!?" He yelled, the pain was now gone within Naruto, but he was still confused as to what was going on. **"That was no accident, someone did that on purpose...and your mother was the one who helped me"** Kuruma stated. Naruto gasped in shock. his mother was dead, the fact that anything remotely related to his parent actually is occurring now seems impossible. "Wha...how...?" he stuttered, completely speechless.

 **"Don't ask me how your parents are still able to pull some strings, it's them after all, you won't understand unless they explained to you. But what I do know, is that someone caused that little occurrence purposely."** He explained.

"It felt like a beacon...but how, any chance for people to even know about you is at zero. Last I checked the only one who could even cause an something like that was Madara." Naruto pondered on all the possibilities there could be that something related to his dimension occurred here. It seemed impossible, but by the fact that there were ninja's in this dimension as in the tower of heaven, showed that there is always a possibility.

 **"We can wonder about this after the mission, for now, your allies need you."** And with that, he went to sleep, allowing his body to regain its strength.

Naruto stood there silently and nodded towards the sleeping fox. he then snapped back to reality and noticed that his friends were calling him, waiting for him to catch up. "Sorry, guys, just had a bit of a cramp that's all" he stated, trying to ease their concerns. Naruto walked back to the group through his mind was elsewhere. _"Sasuke...be careful...there's more to this mission than we may have thought."_

* * *

 **Elsewhere, in a forest**

The forest was calm and the wind was gentle, the sun beamed its light on to the world before it, hovering within the bright blue sky as the clouds were traveling alone in the sky. Sasuke was leaned against a tree, looking up at the sky. He closed his eyes relaxing with the sun beaming on his face and the heat just radiating on his face.

"Sasukeeee, help me out here!" yelled Mirajane. Her hair was being carried by the wind, as its force slowly picked up, with the mage being seen smiling at the Uchiha at a distance. Sasuke lazily removed himself from the tree, walking slowly towards the mage, who was now bent over picking up different flowers and ingredients. stopping right in front of the mage, he simply stared at the basket she was holding and all the different herbs she was collecting "Remind me why we're doing this again?" he asked.

"I remember Master asking me to gather some herbs for him as he was going to need them for when he visit's a friend of his when he gets back." She explained, carefully analyzing the herbs she was collecting. She glanced back at the shinobi with a warm smile on her face. Sasuke folded his arms to the mage, wondering what he was needed for. "So what does this have to do with me?

She stood up straight and handed him a sheet of paper "I need you to help me gather these ingredients." Sasuke grabbed the piece of paper, listing all the ingredients that Mirajane. Though he gave the list back shaking his head. Mirajane rose an eyebrow in confusion. "What's the wrong Sasuke?" she asked.

"I don't know any of these ingredients..." he stated, slightly embarrassed about the fact that he couldn't carry out a simple task such as collecting plants. Mirajane stared at him slightly surprised at his answer, the ingredients were quite basic and were taught to many people, she giggled. "I guess I learned another thing about you haven't I." she stated.

Sasuke looked back at the mage in confusion as he didn't state anything remotely related to him or his mission. "And that is?" he asked. Mirajane leaned closer, "you're not from around here, let alone from fiore if you don't know about simple ingredients." she explained. Sasuke hung his head low as it seemed that even though he may have been taught about Magic from the fox, he actually has very little understanding of the world, let alone the basics of its nature.

"How about you tell me some stuff about you and where you're from, and I'll tell you the things you need to know about Fiore, and in the meantime, I'll teach you about all these different herbs and etc." she bargained.

Sasuke simply sighed and nodded his head towards the mage, as he did not expect that he will have to spill the beans about him already with someone, yet with Mirajane he trusted her for some reason, she seemed mischievous in some ways like the way she can play with your mind a bit, as much as he understands that he could trust her, he knew deep down that he had to be wary of her.

After about thirty minutes of explaining to each other about the world each were brought up in, they began to become more comfortable with talking with each other, and being interested in each others facts, though every now and then they would debate how a certain system in either dimension was stupid as they saw no reason for it to be a certain way. Eventually, they arrived at this rundown house which didn't seem to have much. The house in itself was in good condition, yet the inside looked as though it was the fighting ground between more than one pair of mages. Mirajane treaded carefully within the small building as she was quite worried about what this house seemed to have within it. "Hey...Sasuke, maybe we should just look for the ingredients elsewhere, it is an open field." she implied, keeping a straight face when looking at the shinobi before her.

Sasuke merely shrugged at the mages request, "Looking in an open field will take a while, besides, if someone decided to live here then they must have had a keen interest in the plants that also grew here." Mira nodded, "we should search this building then...see what we can find."

Sasuke walked up a flight of stairs only to notice that there was only one door there. he grabbed the handle and twisted it to open, only for it to not budge. After a few attempts, he let go of it and kicked open the door, dust flying all over the place. Books and papers of nameless documents were scattered across the room, either burnt, ripped to shreds, or even just ripped out of a random book. Sasuke analyzed the room before him and became slightly concerned about the cause of this. The wall, however, seemed to grab his attention the most, as it showed various symbols on it.

Walking closer towards the wall, Sasuke, began to observe the crafted figures on the wall. It was four different figures attacking each other through the form each of these figures was in seemed rather peculiar. One figure was a fox of some sort, it looked angry and like it was about to pounce its opponents, yet what shocked Sasuke the most was that the fox had nine-tails. He looked away from the carvings on the wall, placing two fingers on his chin pondering at this shock. _"Could this be related to Naruto somehow, there is only one nine-tailed fox and that's from our dimension. But then again, this may have nothing to do with him at the same time, as it was the fox who may have been here before, it explains why he seems to know so much about this world. Though he refuses to talk about it so it leaves both theories at both a high possibility and a low one."_ He looks back at the carvings, trying to see if he can further understand its meaning.

The other he saw within the feud was a snake, a large one at that, bearing its fangs ready to sink its venom into its preys'. _"...Manda maybe? No...that don't seem possible, though what does seem possible is that some other beast that was fighting. There are other beasts in this dimension, but to be sure, I should summon Manda in a more private area and ask him about this, if my theory is right, he may hold some valuable information."_

Another opponent within this feud seemed to be a dragon of some sort, breathing fire against its opponents. _"Igneel? Wait, there may have been plenty of other dragons many years ago, there is no way that there was only two."_

Finally, there was a human, that seemed to be aiming a bow of some sort against his opponents. He was surrounded by demons, however, while attacking the other four opponents. Yet Sasuke was surprised to see that instead of the demons also trying to kill him, they actually feared him, some lay dead before him, and to top it off, half of the man resembled a demon as well. _Interesting, though his identity remains to be seen. And because of that, I have no way of even coming close to identifying him..."_ He thought.

 _"Tsk...dammit, I'm at a dead end."_ He shook his head and turned slowly, only to notice that there was a box on a clean desk. this whole house seemed run down and ruin, yet a desk was clean and untouched. Sasuke walked over to the chest and attempted to open it, only for it to just stay locked. Sasuke twisted around the box to see if he was missing something, only for him to notice that their symbols are written on the bottom of the box. It seemed like it was a language of some sort or whatever, but the problem was that Sasuke couldn't decipher it.

"Sasuke! I found them all." Yelled Mirajane from the lower floor. "Coming Mira!" he replied. He then facepalmed himself for the very fact that he gave himself more mysteries to work out about this world when really he came here only to look for ingredients. He grabbed the box and walked downstairs, only to see Mira ready to go, with a bag full of herbs and ingredients. "Shall we go?" she asked. Sasuke simply nodded and threw the box towards Mirajane. She caught it and then started looking at it curiously. "Whats this?" she asked

"It's a box I want to take a look at when we get back to the guild, there is something in there and I want to take a look...do you mind putting it in your bag whilst we had back?" Explained the Uchiha. Mira nodded, shuffling the box inside the almost full bag of herbs.

Suddenly the ground began to shake below them, causing Mirajane to lose balance and flat on her ass on the ground. Sasuke was also caught off guard by this random occurrence. "You people from Fiore get earthquakes this often?" he asked.

"No, we don't get Earthquakes at all!" she replied. It was then that her eyes snapped towards the door as she instantly heard banging on the door. "I know you are in there Uchiha...open up!" yelled a voice. It sounded dark, sinister, menacing. Sasuke stood confused by the door, as he has never mentioned anything about his identity to anyone other than Mirajane.

"Sasuke, who is that that? Do you know him?" she whispered, worried about the danger that was nearby. Sasuke stayed silent, as he continued to rush through any ideas of who this new being may actually be. "More importantly, I know what you are, and your 'accursed' past."

Sasuke winced at the sudden flashbacks at his dark deeds. He quickly removed himself from the door and walked over to Mira."You know anywhere you can hide in this place?" He asked.

"There's the cellar in which I found all the herbs downstairs, it's rather secluded." Sasuke then looked back at the door with the mysterious man starting to become more violent against the door, and his voice began to sound more demanding. "You need to hide, it's not safe for you to be in this guys line of sight. he may be dangerous" he explained.

"But... I don't want..." She wanted to tell him she wanted to help, and she wanted him to not see her as a burden. Sasuke places his hand on her shoulder and smiled as she looked at him with worry in her eyes. "Don't worry imma be fine."

After a few brief moments of silence, and banging on the door, she smiled back and ran towards the door "Be careful" she requested, and then shut the door behind her quietly, running down the stone steps.

Sasuke sighed and then walked back to the door _"Smart moves Sasuke, she won't get in the way once she has hidden away from danger. But, I still gotta be careful, I don't want this house to get destroyed and she still in the house, let alone I may need to go back and take a look at that wall"_

once standing right in front of the door, Sasuke shook his head, as he realized that this might get ugly. He yanked open the door only to see a Tall yet intimidating being before him. His whole body was covered in armor, demonic looking armor. Its color was as back as night. Its shoulder guards were covered in large yet deadly curved spikes that went above its head. Though the helmet covered the beings face entirely, leaving nothing but huge eye sockets and six horns on it, three on each side. Its chest armor and gauntlets emanated the color of dark red, almost giving it the look of blood.

 **"Hmph, I thought you be more intimidating to look at than me, though you are definitely Sasuke of the Sharingan."** He spoke. Sasuke stared at the being with disdain in his eyes, this guy seemed to know too much about him, and he did not give any sort of indication that he was good news. **"Long way from home aren't you Sasuke?"** he asked mockingly.

Sasuke simply closed his eyes ignoring any sort of bad aura that seemed to constantly be trying to creep up on him though the, however, pressure this guy was building around the two was slowly getting heavier. "What is it you want?" he asked simply.

 **"Oh? Do you not know? Well that's a shame...maybe your friend Naruto does."** He stated though the sense of curiosity and intimidation was clear within his voice, and Sasuke did not need to see his face to recognize it. "You should move on...I have nothing for you, and you know nothing of me." he stated, slowly turning away from the demonic looking being before him. The man in armor laughed at the Uchiha however, causing Sasuke to stop in his tracks back inside.

 **"And here I thought that the last standing Uchiha was always ready to 'deal' with us pests, isn't that what you bastard Uchiha's thought of people? Like you were able to destroy anyone who could or would stand in your way. Or better yet maybe you are just being 'humble' because you wish to rid yourself of your 'terrible' history."** He taunted Sasuke. Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger as the being kept bringing it up for some reason, almost like it wanted Sasuke to lash out at the being.

Sasuke began to allow his dark chakra to leak out, yet didn't show the enemy any presence of his Sharingan. "You do not want to fight me, trust me...it never ends well." he stated.

The 'demon' before him grew tired of the Uchiha's patience, and backhanded the Uchiha, to a point that Sasuke span around falling to the ground. **"My oh my, how scary you are"** He mocked, chuckling at the current state Sasuke was in. He stood still and aimed to punch him across the face this time. "I Warned you..." Sasuke simply said. He quickly pumped Chakra in to his hand and lightning began to take form in his hand, almost like it was a Chidori, though instead of shoving it in to his opponents chest, he quickly span back around to his opponent and punched the demon across the head, sending the demon to go flying towards a nearby boulder. The demon slammed into the boulder, causing to have cracks all over it, almost like it was about to shatter like glass, but slowly crawled back up, and kneeled on one knee holding his head, yet there were no signs that he was in pain, but was instead thinking.

 _"He's definitely not normal, he took that punch quite easily, and he doesn't seem to be in any sort of pain."_ He then looked at his hand, as he noticed that it was twitching from the slight pain it took from even punching that armor, even when having his punched enhanced with chakra. _"That armor is definitely tough, never seen anything like it though by the looks of it, it seems like heavy armor. Looks like I gotta go to him...I can't just leave him. He too dangerous and he knows a bit too much about me."_ He walked over to the demon weary of its movements in case it tried anything else.

"I did tell you to back off..." He said to the demon as it stayed still in its place. He grabbed its armor by one of its horns and pulled it up, though the demon for some reason, didn't try to resist oddly enough. **"Fine...i guess I gotta show you...just out of your league I am."** He stated, clenching his fist and slamming it into Sasuke's jaw. Sasuke was sent flying in the air, shocked by the sudden attack. It felt so heavy, and his strength was no joke.

He quickly tried to find balance in the air only to be caught off guard once again by the speed of the demon as it leaped towards him so quick that he just appeared right in front of Sasuke's eyes. He quickly tried to cover his face assuming that his opponent was going in for another punch, but then was kicked heavily in the stomach by the demon, causing him to be shot down in the ground, leaving a large crater in the earth below Sasuke. Sasuke quickly got up on his feet and activated his Sharingan, _"Dammit, I didn't think I would even have to use it...a mistake in this world I shall not make again."_

Sasuke quickly looked up above the house only to see the demon standing with his arms folded, looking down on the Uchiha. **"How incredibly disappointing boy...come on...show me what you got!"** He taunted. Sasuke growled, holding his sword with his hand _"There's no need to activate my Rinne-Sharingan just yet, I need to see if he's someone I would have to go that far with...and if so...he may be seriously dangerous for this world. Dammit..this is going to be a while."_ He thought to himself, as he stared with anger at the demon before him.

 **A.N: Wow...that took longer than I expected. Anyway, its good to be back and like i said, I plan on making these chapters within two weeks from now on, I figured that trying to make sure it's within a week and having a set day makes things so complicated, so for now this is how its gonna be. If you have any questions about the story please leave them in the comments below, and since I Understand that I'm not the best Naruto fanfic I could be I would appreciate feedback on my work. I would also appreciate it if you left your thought on the chapter and you followed or favorited this story. I would also like it if you could please share this story by recommending it to others and etc. I refuse to make a new story, I can't seem to multi-task and it seems that this story is going to take up most of my time. Thank you all for you patence, thank you all for reading this chapter and i ish u all the best. Until next time. See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup people, back again with a new chapter of Fairy Tail Shippuden, hope u all are well and enjoying ourselves. Tbh I don't have much to say as an introduction, and honestly, I don't think there is much I can say. Sooooo let's move straight on to the questions then.**

 **draculyn28**

 **God of war scene?**

 **Answer**

 **Yes, honestly I needed a way for a new foe to be introduced for reasons of the story. Like I said, there will be additional arcs in this story and some of them will affect the arcs in the plot from the manga. Anyway back on topic, Sasuke reminds me of Kratos in a way, mainly because both are looking to repent for their past, and both are vicious foes. And if anything this battle will represent how careful Sasuke is going to be, as he does care now for people around him.**

 **.3950**

 **At first, I was rather disappointed you were pairing Naruto with Erza instead of Mirajane, but then I realized Naruto is slightly Masochistic I mean he had a crush on a girl who would always beat him on the head. So in a way, Erza would be perfect for him, even though I find Mirajane better looking second only to Evergreen.**

 **Answer**

 **I'll be honest, I like this couple that I have chosen. I know that some people may not like the couples that I have chosen, but I do hope that everyone actually acknowledges the story for the actual story, instead of the pairings. And I picked the pairings like this for a reason, you will notice how their relationships develop, and what makes each one individual and special in its own way.**

 **Anyway, that's all for questions and statements, let's get on with the story.**

 **Chapter 6: A gruelling match, meet Erigor, pt.1**

The two combatants stared at each other, both with the desire to crush the other. Sasuke stood in his stance with his katana in his hand, the light from the sky beaming on the blade. He breathed slowly, staying calm and level-headed so that he does nothing rash. He carefully analysed the being before him, trying to understand something...anything that will give him some sort of opening. He was rather anxious at this, however, the opponent had no stance whatsoever, almost as though he did not feel the need to defend himself from Sasuke.

"Do you honestly think u can beat me without any sort of problem? You stand as though you have nothing to fear from me." He questioned. The demon just chuckled watching the Uchiha tense up. He could tell he was getting further annoyed, yet he could also tell that the Uchiha was keeping his cool. " **Trust me. I know exactly who you are, I just see it as I have nothing to fear from the likes of you."**

Sasuke's eyes were shown to be further fueled by anger at the demon. "Oh really...?" He tightened his grip on his katana, "let's test that theory shall we?" He rushed over to the demon on top of the building. Ready to attack, _"keep your cool Sasuke, you need to understand your opponent first, going all out will release too much info on you. And this guy seems dangerous."_

The demon merely shook his head in silence. **_You Uchiha never learn"_** he thought, slowly bringing out his hand, letting a dark red aura surround it. He jumped towards the Uchiha, whilst a demonic looking sword appeared in his hands. Both opponents collided with each other in the air both feeling compelled to end the other.

Sasuke's eyes widened, then quickly refocused on the battle occurring. _"The hell was that? It's not like he had a seal like us ninjas do to suddenly equip such a sword, plus there was no indication other than that red glow in his hand."_ The two clashed their swords together, trying to get the best of one another. The demon kept on slashing his sword towards Sasuke, trying to pierce him in any way possible, while Sasuke kept on dodging and countering the demon's attacks. _"He's fast...really fast. And by that punch I received earlier, his strength is no joke"_

The demon tightened his grip on the sword and brought it down heavily on to the Uchiha's katana, yet only using one hand whilst twitching his other hand. Sasuke noticed this and tried to push back, constantly looking back and forth from his opponent's sword, which seemed to constantly keep on pushing against his katana to shove its blade right into Sasuke's skull, to the hand of the demon, which was twitching for some strange reason. **"Oy Uchiha...how's your reflexes?"** Asked the demon, chuckling at the boy before him whilst applying more and more pressure on the sword. " _Reflexes? What the hell is he..."_ his eyes widened in shock. He pumped chakra into his one hand so that he can withstand the pressure, and then quickly looked at the free hand only to see a sword suddenly appear in the fiends' hand.

" _Shit!"_ He yelled mentally, sliding his sword across the opposing one above him. He then quickly did a 360-degree turn, causing the hand with the sword that was trying to force its way down on to Sasuke's head to fall and stick inside the earth below, with Sasuke being out of the way.

Sasuke then lifted up his katana, and plunged it down on the demons head, only for the katana to stay in place on top of the helmet. The whole armour flashed red, looking as though red electricity was coursing through it, yet it didn't seem like his sword did any damage whatsoever. " _Tsk, that's some heavy armour I must admit."_

The demon then tightened his grip on both swords, finally finding the strength to pull out the sword. In one swift action, the demon let go of the sword in the ground and shot the back of his fist towards Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke noticed this and quickly jumped upwards, gripping the sword in his hand still for another try to finish off the demon. Though the shinobi's efforts were not good enough as the demon used the other sword in his other hand and swung it upwards, causing the demonic blade to slice Sasuke's chest, leaving a large gash across it.

Sasuke winced at the pain but thought very little of it, as he spun in the air summoning shurikens throwing them as a mere distraction for the being. The demon growled as he swiped the shurikens out of his sight effortlessly, **"is that...is that it!?"** He yelled, laughing at the shinobi. Sasuke stopped his spinning, with an agitated look on his face. He brought his leg back and kicked the sword out of his hand causing it to fly somewhere. He then pumped his chakra through his katana and slammed it in the demon's arm, causing it to get down on one knee and drop his other sword.

"Now...you gonna tell me who you are or what?" Questioned Sasuke, glaring down on the supposedly fallen demon. The demon growled at Sasuke and stood up with the sword still within his arm as he shot a red orb of some sort in his palm towards Sasuke. Thinking it was a close-range attack, Sasuke simply jumped back only to noticed a large beam of dark red energy being shot at him.

With little time to react, he quickly activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and summoned Susanoo allowing it to take the damage for him as he was shot back, all the way inside the house at a concrete wall.

Wincing in pain, Sasuke quickly deactivated his Susanoo, agitated at the fact that he was unable to let loose completely. It wasn't an open field, there were the markings and etc. On the wall that he wanted to further investigate since it seemed as though it was tied to him, Naruto and maybe even Gray and Natsu, in some way. Causing 'collateral damage' may catch the attention of this so-called guild master, hell maybe even the magic council and that was some unnecessary attention he did not want. And to top it all off, Mira was here, hidden but still in danger. " _Can't I just fight without all these consequences in the way."_

He then stood where he was, frozen in his place, as he felt a powerful pressure building up before him. It seemed to be coming off the monstrosity who stood at the very door, though it felt strangely familiar. He was shocked to feel this sort of power emanating from him. It was powerful and constantly kept building up. _"What the hell...its so heavy. And why does it feel so familiar, its almost as if the answer is right under my nose."_

Snapping out of his trance by the immense power, Sasuke re-focused his attention towards the demonic being before him. He simply stood there, the intent to kill just screaming off his already intimidating armour. He could see it clearly. This guy was a lot more 'superior' compared to the other beings. His armour in itself was proof of that. The armour with spikes coming out from it, the aura of dark red glowing from each piece of armour and weapon he had, almost like it was blood. Intimidation and fear are something Sasuke could tell this demon wanted.

Sasuke stopped in his train of thought, only to realise that the demon was holding a bow with the same colour scheme as his armour and swords alongside a quiver full of arrows, with two currently drawn. Sasuke was ready to move, yet for some reason he couldn't, he couldn't, the demons' aura froze his body in place.

 _"Stay calm Sasuke, this is just another one of his abilities if anything it's like Orochimaru when I first fought with him, the snake had frozen me in place so I couldn't move. Just relax, what are his moves? Think!"_ He thought to himself, he tried not to panic but he needed answers, there were too many things holding him back and this enemy was getting more dangerous by the minute.

The demon shot the two arrows towards Sasuke, both flying faster than the eye could see, they then dug themselves right into his legs, both leaving a trail of blood to crawl does Sasuke's leg. Sasuke winced at the pain but simply ignored it, no matter if blood poured down his leg. _"An expert marksman is officially one of them, and by the looks of it, he has a lot of magic. That other power tho I'll have to keep in mind, it feels like chakra but it feels rather dark. I'll have to keep that as something in mind. And his sheer strength is real, there is no magic coming being shown through his taijutsu so it must be natural. Which makes things worse, considering the fact that this demon seems to have such an abnormal amount of strength if he added magic to it, that strength would take things to a whole new level. Let alone he also seems like a sword master along with the fact that he seems to have complete control over his magic. Dammit...i know his physical capabilities but none of his magical capabilities? Why hasn't he shown me what he can do, he may just be holding back..."_

The demon suddenly appeared right in front of Sasuke, grabbing him by the throat and slammed Sasuke back on to the wall. **"Give me what I want, the pain stops, it's real simple Uchiha."** He stated, rearing his fist back then Cracking it on to Sasuke's face. **"Then again, you Uchiha never seem to comprehend the fact of when your opponent is far stronger than you."** He also stated, slowly standing up straight and crossing his arms. Sasuke breathed slow, and steady, trying to slowly get an understanding of every word that came out of the fiend's mouth. He seemed to know about the Uchiha clan, but that wouldn't make sense, he's not from the ninja world so how would that be possible.

"What do you know of my clan?" He asked, glaring at the demon who stood before him. The demon stayed silent for a few moments but then snickered at the Uchiha. **"That's a story for another day Uchiha...well...that's if you live long enough for that day. Though I cannot lie, you're most likely going to die by my hand, or Acnologia's, no...maybe even your friend Naruto."** He taunted. Sasuke growled at the fiend, he was underestimating him...again. It's like he was just merely toying with the Uchiha's feelings.

 **"Awe, am I making the Uchiha angry? Good."** He taunted, before rearing his fist back once more, before slamming it into Sasuke's stomach not only leaving the Uchiha to fall on to his knees due to the sheer amount of pain he was currently feeling, but also causing the wall behind Sasuke to be further destroyed.

The demon took a few steps back before analysing the room he was in. He sniffed the air trying to take in all the scents that were here, only for him to gasp and laugh at the surprise. **"No wonder you're trying to keep your power in check, you're afraid you'll do too much damage."** He stated, looking back at the Uchiha who seemed to be cursing the demon for the very fact that he even knew that he was much stronger than this. **"You won't give me what I want Uchiha? Fine! Maybe that female you got hidden in this house will give it to me."** He taunted slowly walking towards the door Mira had walked through.

Sasuke's eyes widened _"Mira...no!"_ He thought. The demon chuckled **"what...how did I find out? I have good senses, and that fragrance she is wearing is quite strong. Heh...I wonder what a rotten corpse version of her would smell like."** Stated the demon, laughing as he continued walking. Sasuke's anger bubbling in to rage at the fiend. Ignoring the pain, he yanked out the arrows in his legs and stood straight up. **" Amaterasu!" **Yelled Sasuke.

The infamous black flames appeared right in front of the demon, Hunting his body ready to burn him alive with its enraged flames. The demon constantly jumped back, trying it's hardest not to be caught by the eternal black flames. He landed right in front of the open door and crouched on to the ground staring at the black flames that stood firm in its place, and chuckled _" **It's about time you took this serious boy.** " _He looked back at where Sasuke was only to see that Sasuke had leapt towards him with lightning screaming from his hands.

The demon leapt back from the Uchiha ensuring he avoided the attack while laughing manically laughing " **Y** **ou done fighting like a bitch boy!**?" He yelled, he was enjoying taunting the Uchiha, if anything it made the fight more exciting for it. Sasuke cancelled his Chidori as soon as the demon had jumped away. Sasuke then held out his hand, forcing the demon to stay frozen in mid-air. The demon looked intently at Sasuke only to notice that Sasuke had activated his Rinne-Sharingan and a moon insignia was on his hand. The demon stayed silent for a few moments before sighing **"well shit, ain't this gonna hurt..."** he thought to himself, only to be dragged towards Sasuke like a magnet in mid-air. Once close enough Sasuke balled up his open hand ready to rain pain down on to demon. **"Inferno style: honoikazuchi!"** He yelled, allowing the black Amaterasu like flames to shoot out from his body, taking the shape of spikes, impaling the fiend in the stomach. The demon gagged at this feeling, it was like having flames from hell being shanked into your body and burning it at the same time.

 **"Why you..."** he said, rearing his fist back to punch the Uchiha. His fist flew towards Sasuke, only for it to be halted by the Shinobi's hand. "Shut it fool" spoke Sasuke, his eyes shadowed by his hair, yet the deadly eyes of both the Sharingan and the Rinnegan were fixed upon the demon. He then quickly deactivated his jutsu and spin kicked the demon in the chest, making him fly out of the building and into a tree.

Sasuke ran towards the demon but at half the speed he can go, only because everything was going to plan. The demon wheezed in pain, as his armour glowed a brighter red, and began repairing itself, allowing the demon to slowly get back up. Sasuke rose an eyebrow at the new ability he just witnessed _"a healer huh? No...it's not him healing himself, he given some sort of indication that he was. It's not like Naruto who uses the nine tails' power to heal himself, this guy has no vessel or anything like. It's his armour. Meaning the inside must be getting healed by that demon armour..._ _No wonder the armour is made with such high quality,_ _he doesn't want anyone getting to his body...maybe this might work"_.He drew out his katana and pumped chakra into it, causing lightning to spark throughout the blade. He then threw his blade at the demon, aiming to impale his head on the sword. The demon saw this however and quickly grabbed the sword whilst it flew towards him. Sasuke jumped into the sky, making a few hand signs in mid-air.

The demon noticed what Sasuke was doing however and span round throwing the chakra powered sword back towards Sasuke in hopes that it would go right through Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke smiled, as he used his Rinne-Sharingan to swap places with the fiend so now it was the demon in mid-air and Sasuke where the demon stood. The sword impaled the demon once more in the stomach. And Sasuke jumped towards the demon stamping his feet into its chest causing them to turn slightly so now the demon was falling to the ground. Sasuke then grabbed his sword which was still buried within its armour. Using only one hand, he did the rat hand sign and castes his jutsu. Fire style: fireball jutsu" he yelled, grabbing his sword and shooting a fireball out of his mouth right in front of the demon, giving it no time or opening to counter or block, but instead take the hit.

The demon was shot down into the ground leaving a large crater in the earth due to the explosion of the fireball occurring right in front of him. He grumbled at the aching pain he had in his stomach, slowly beginning to get up as the armour once more began to heal itself. Suddenly, two kunai's were shot into the ground beside the demons head. The demon looked at one of the kunai, only to notice that there was a string attached to it, and it seemed that it was being tugged. The demon followed the string that seemed to be going up in the sky only to see a shadow of a human being shown which quickly began to get bigger. "Oy...who said I was done with you" yelled Sasuke as his leg seemed to be aimed towards the demon's chest.

The demon immediately did a backflip before the Uchiha had his feet smash on to the ground, causing the earth to increase the size of the crater. Sasuke quickly did a roundhouse kick, aiming for the demons head to get it dizzy. The demon grabbed Sasuke's attacking foot with his one hand, **"enough!"** He yelled, dragging Sasuke by the leg and slamming his back on to the ground. Sasuke gagged on the air, as he struggled to take it all in as the attacks were both brutal and painful, giving him no openings to process things. The demon wasted no time, however, as he continuously slammed Sasuke into the ground, causing the ground to just continuously spit up rocks that were once apart if the earth.

The demon then threw Sasuke up in the air and grabbed a large boulder beside him, and hurled it towards Sasuke. Sasuke then quickly used his Rinne-Sharingan and swapped places with the two causing the demon to be in the air and have the boulder be slammed into him. As the demon was being forced elsewhere, Sasuke kneeled down on one knee, wheezing as he felt his insides twisting and turning, trying to reposition themselves into its correct position.

 _"That fucking strength of his is really pushing my body's limits. It's seriously abnormal, and that heavy armour of his is not helping whatsoever."_ Sasuke slowed down his breathing trying to comprehend everything that was going on. It was the toughest match he had had so far in this world and yet there was so much mystery around him. _"Ok...super strength like Tsunade, speed...maybe as fast and the fifth Raikage, and is a master swordsman and marksman making him a not very easy target in both close and long range combat. And to top it off, he's not only capable of summoning his weapons much faster than even tenten. He hasn't shown that he is capable of 'magic attacks' so I don't have to worry about that for now...but still, even without that he's powerful."_ He thought to himself, trying to analyse his opponent.

Everything seemed to be accurate in Sasuke's thinking, yet nothing showed a weakness, and the longer he fought the more vicious the demon's attacks became. Sasuke glanced back at the house, only to see that there was some damage being done, even though that was what he was trying to avoid, he then remembered that he still has to be careful because Mirajane was still around. He needed her to not worry, or for anything to go wrong because the news had spread. This...'thing' and that house was his concern. Not the magic councils.

Sasuke then summoned a clone of himself, only to notice that like him, the clones clothes were ragged, ripped and bloody, and leaving it like that would certainly raise some questions. "Fix up your look, and get Mira outta here. I don't want this getting any bigger then this has to be." He commanded the clone nodded, understanding the seriousness of the situation. The earth suddenly began shaking violently, causing the two to slightly lose balance. Once it stopped the clone regained its composure and looked at Sasuke "earthquake?" It asked. Sasuke shook his head and looked back at the clone, "not an earthquake..." he replied slowly. **"Uchiha!"** Yelled the deep yet fearsome voice some distance away. Sasuke and the clone glanced at the trees before them as crows seemed to fly out of them. "A demon..." Sasuke finished.

He had to go. There was no question. He wanted Mirajane nowhere near him, the danger she would be in would leave her chances of survival to a very low percentage. "Go...now!" He demanded, jumping off into the trees, stomping his foot into every branch he leapt off. _"I'm coming for you, you son of a bitch!"_ He yelled mentally, eager to go another round with the deity.

* * *

 **With Naruto and the group**

As the clouds stayed calm strolling across the sky, it gave a very small breeze to the world below emphasizing the peace on the street. Though for the team of mages, and the shinobi, it was like fighting a tornado, as they were racing towards magnolia station on a vehicle which looked as though it was a normal car. The only difference was that instead of having a normal mechanical engine in front, a human had to be the engine. And after the new information about lullaby and its origins was given to the team by Lucy, Erza willingly took the position of being the engine. Her driving skills, however, weren't exactly praised by the group, but instead replaced by screams of horror.

"Erza! Slow down!" yelled grey, he seemed to be on top of the roof holding on to the vehicle tightly with the very fear of being thrown off being an extremely high possibility. "No Gray, you heard the consequences of using Lullabye from Lucy did you not!? We don't have time to lose if it's in the hands of Erigor, who knows what will happen," she explained. Her scarlet hair whipping the air as she sped off on the roads, yet her palms sweating at the very thought of not making it in time.

Before Gray could even reply to Erza his body started sliding around the top of the vehicle, causing him to barely be able to grab a hold of the roof, as he kept on only being able to use one hand to cling on to the vehicle for his life. The others were also in the same position, all holding on tight to the handles in the vehicle with their lives.

Naruto's body kept crashing into sides, however, as all the handles seem to be in use by all the other passengers. He then slammed his foot on the ground of the vehicle and pumped his chakra to his feet, allowing him to stay in his seat without bouncing around, his body, however, was still wailing around. He forced his hands up to the ceiling of the vehicle, allowing him to fully stay still, despite his body still wobbling. finally regaining his composure he looked at everyone only to see that they all were frightened, and Natsu was just sick so he couldn't even pay attention to the madness that was currently going on.

"Anyone willing to explain how and why the hell she's driving like a PSYCOPATH!?" yelled the blonde. "It's her Magic," said Happy. Naruto rose is eyebrow in confusion, only to notice that the ct was flying outside that vehicle. "Her Magic? I thought Erza's magic is for fighting...not reckless driving," he questioned. Happy nodded, "Yeah, it is, but all magic users are able to use a magic vehicle." Naruto sweatdropped. _"That still doesn't answer my question."_ he thought to himself.

Gray, finally regained his hold over the bouncing roof of the car and decided to further explain Happy's vague explanation. "A mage is meant to use their magic as the engine for the vehicle, it goes as fast as the mage wants it to go because it's speed is dependant on how much magic they put into the car," he explained. A tick mark grew on Naruto's head, as he realised that she was purposely putting in so much magic to go at this insane speed.

"Well tell her to stop using so damn much magic and slow down!" he yelled at the image above, only to hear nothing but his screams as the redhead was taking some turns at the maximum speed in the town they were in. "Fine! I'll tell her," he said, using his chakra in his feet to shuffle slowly towards the window on the door. "You mustn't Naruto, I agree that the speed she is going is over the top. But...we can't have innocent lives being killed. We gotta stop Erigor!" spoke Lucy. Naruto flinched a the dark outcome but then quickly snapped his head back towards Lucy. "But if we end up crashing and dying in the middle of the streets because she wants to get there in a hurry, we won't be able to stop Erigor at all."

Lucy stared intently at Naruto, "Yes that's true, but we can't complain, she's doing her hardest to get us there. We won't be able to get there in time if we go slower. We gotta trust her.!" She then shut her eyes in fear, holding tightly on to the vehicle handles to ensure that she does not get hurt in the middle of the journey.

 **"Boy, do not question her logic, she is right in her thinking. Time is not on our side, and this Lullabye sounds extremely dangerous. Being too late is not something we would want on our head...right?"** Questioned the fox. Naruto stayed silent for a few moments but then nodded, understanding the situation.

While making their way to the station Happy looked around the vehicle, only to see various blurs of faces watching them. _"It's ok Happy, no ones dying today, we just gotta be careful."_ He thought. Looking up he noticed a large number of people, dressed as bandits of some sort on top of the coming roofs. He then looked further up the street only to see another group of bandit dressed mages blocking the only path. "Guys...this doesn't look good!" warned the cat. Erza's eyes narrowed towards the group only to notice that they had staffs with crystal's of some sort on top of them. _"What now!?"_ Erza thought, agitated at the new obstacle being placed upon their path.

One of the members stepped out, a female, dressed in the same outfit as well as the other members surrounding the vehicle on top of the rooftops, and the roads. She held out her staff and shot a beam into the ground right in front of the vehicle causing Erza to bring the vehicle to a halt. She began taking heavy breaths in exhaustion due to her lack of magic because of the speed she was going at using the magic vehicle.

The female bandit then grinned a devilish grin and shot a beam of burning energy, in the colour of nothing but light, across the ground causing there to be a line in front of the mage's vehicle right in front of the vehicle's wheels. Naruto's eyes widened, being shocked by the new introduction of this 'weapon'. "Woah...how'd she do that?" he asked. Lucy looked at him confused for a few moments, but then remembered that Naruto wasn't from this world, and then looked back at the group of thugs through her window, "Those crystal's on top of their staffs...they're called Lacrimas. They are an essential source to the everyday life of the people of not just magnolia, but also the whole of Fiore." Naruto rose an eyebrow towards the blonde " _Weapons are essential to people's everyday life in this world?"_ he thought. **"No, not weapons. Lacrimas are used as various things. They can be used as fuel, light, surveillance, etc. Though when they are charged with magic, they can be used as weapons for the mage's will."** Naruto mentally nodded towards the fox and snapped back towards reality.

"I'm guessing you mages are FairyTail mages correct? Tough luck, no flies allowed near the station." stated the woman. Erza cursed the woman under her breath, she was an Eisenwald member, and by the looks of it, they were all Eisenwald members. "Let us through and you won't get hurt! We have no time to deal with the likes of you, your guild is endangering the people here!" yelled the mage. The woman only snickered at the mages demands, "This isn't a request. It's as simple as this. You cross that line, you die." she stated.

Erza groaned, they were wasting time, and they may already be too late. Naruto looked at each and every member of Eisenwald with disgust, yet at the same time kept quiet as he was thinking of a strategy. He then looked at Lucy, who seemed to still be holding Natsu (who was still knocked out) yet was scared at the current situation they were in. _"If anything, these two won't be much help in this current situation...Natsu's recovering slowly from the ride, and there won't be any point in making him recover if we're only gonna drive around again. Lucy is scared shitless right now...and Happy..."_ He looked over at the blue cat he seemed to have crawled in the window, only to start clinging to Lucy's leg. _"Pretty much the same condition as Lucy."_ He thought to himself. "Lucy, stay in her with Happy and Natsu, you're basically their only protection right now," he stated. Lucy waved her hands frantically "Well who's gonna protect me?" she asked. Naruto starts winding down the window while looking at the enemies before him, "FairyTail is always your protection, don't worry" he stated, smiling at the blonde girl. Lucy stopped shaking and simply smiles back at the ninja, before nodding at him.

Naruto stepped out of the vehicle, only for a light beam to be shot towards his feet, he then jumped on top of the roof of the vehicle alongside Gray and scowled at the individual who fired. "Am I not allowed to step outside!?" he yelled. The individual on the roof, like the rest of them, was hard to identify since most of his attire was exactly the same as everyone else. He stood forward, however, aiming for Naruto's head, "I don't actually care about what you want...none of us does! We don't need flies ruining our operations. So try something, and we will have no problem killing you." he stated, his chest pumped up high as some individuals were complimenting him on his speech.

Naruto shook his head. They could boast all they want but they weren't going to keep them sat here for Erigor to get away with the madness he plans on doing. "Bastards...do they not realise how crazy this is?" asked Gray. "They're a bunch of idiots following a crazy bastard Gray, of course, they're not gonna realise. But that doesn't matter... I have a plan." stated the blonde, crouching down to the laid down individual. Gray rose his eyebrow, "care to explain?" he asked, sitting up slightly to get closer to the blonde. "Well first off...what's your magic?" he asked. " **Ice make magic.** I basically can make ice" he explained. "You any good with it?" asked the shinobi. Gray facepalmed, "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't dumbass". Naruto frantically waved his hands at the magic user, "no no, that's not what I meant. What I meant to ask, was if you have 'complete' mastery over it." Gray laid down in silence for a few moments and simply nodded. "It's all about my creativity basically. That's what **Ice-make** magic is basically all about. It can be both defensive and offensive. Are you gonna tell me what's going on? We're running out of time here." Naruto smiled, it seems that this plan may work after all. "Make a shield around the car. We don't have time to fight through them so we gotta keep driving." Gray nodded, "So is that all, we just drive through them?" he asked. Naruto shook his head and giggled, "You're going to be Erzas'...director and shield." he said, smiling towards the mage.

Gray looked at the shinobi, slightly confused as to what he meant by that. Naruto shook his head, though he couldn't blame Gray, he was being vague, but they didn't have the time or conditions to go through it all. "Just trust me, if you don't get it you will." Naruto leaned forward so that he can see erza while on his knee, only to notice that she was getting quite anxious, he could tell that instead of craving for action she was just more worried about the consequences of failing. He leaned closer towards Erza so that he can whisper to her without attracting too much attention. Erza rolled her eyes towards Naruto and then brung them back towards the mob of villains, "What is it Naruto?" she asked. Naruto kept his cool as he could feel the rage slowly emanating off her, this wasn't the time to be shook of his teammates, but instead the guide them. "I have a plan, you don't gotta do anything but just drive, and follow Gray's path." Erza frowned at the shinobi. Naruto just rolled his eyes, "Just wait for my signal."

He then leaned back and looked at Gray, only to notice he had his arm raised but his hand glowing slightly white, letting off a cold chill. Naruto smiled, "ready?" he asked, Gray simply nodded and increase the magical pressure in his hand, allowing the glow to be brighter and the chill to get colder. The female bandit noticed this and growled, "They are not willing to comply...fine! Erigor said nothing about having to keep them alive, so shoot to kill!" she yelled giving the signal of fire. The bandit looking guildmates on the roof stepped forward and kneeled down aiming at the vehicle, whereas those on the ground walked in front of the female and prepared to fire aswell. Erza's eyes widened _"Shit!"_ She yelled mentally, "Naruto...!" she yelled at the blonde.

"fire!" yelled the woman, and with that, beams of light we shot towards the mages. **" Ice-make: shield!"** he yelled, summoning a large amount of ice shaped like small hexagons around the car to shield it. The light beams hit the ice, yet disappeared as soon as it hit the shield. Lucy's eyes widened as she looked at the ice surrounding the car "Their attacks aren't getting through!" she yelled. Gray kept his arms out, putting more magic into the shield before finally lowering his hands, and nodded towards the blonde. Naruto smiled, "Now Erza!" he yelled. The mage gripped the handle and reared it forward, causing the car to speed off towards the mob of evil guildmates.

Though the guildmates stood firm in their place, in hopes that they will shoot out a tire or something. Erza growled, "they're not moving!" she stated. Naruto looked back at the crouched mage, only to see he was holding for his dear life. Naruto let the chakra in his feet decrease, allowing him to slide back on the roof of the car until he was right behind Gray before putting that same amount back in his feet to allow him to bring himself to a halt. He placed his palm on Gray's bare back, it seemed somehow he found the time to fling the top half of his clothes off. "Make a ramp, big enough for us to drive off but to also so we don't crash in to the wall and so that we can block those pricks over there" Naruto explained, though a tick mark quickly grew on Gray's head "That's a lot of 'and's' asshole," he stated.

Gray slowly stood upright, with Naruto supporting him from behind, trying not to fall off the vehicle that kept rocking about. "Ice make: ramp" he chanted, pushing his arms out, and lifting them into the air, allowing an icy ramp to emerge from the ground. Some of the Eisenwald members leapt out of the way of the emerging ramp, whereas some were already launched into the air.

Erza's eyes widened, and she smiled at the realisation of what Naruto was trying to do. She gripped the handle of the vehicle tightly, bracing for the upcoming aerial 'movement.' "Hang on!" She yelled. The moment the wheels touched the ice, the screams from everyone other than Erza became more fearful and loud. The Eisenwald members behind the ramp began staggering back to their feet trying to regain their bearings. They looked up only to see a shadow of a vehicle flying above them. They stared in awe, as they were as astounded by the sudden appearance. The female member growled, agitated that the Fairy Tail members were able to get past their defences. "Why are you all standing around like a bunch of fools!? Get them!?" She demanded causing all the members to have a sudden feeling of fear within them and cause them to chase the team. Some got into magic vehicles of their own, chasing them by car, and some running by foot either on the ground or on the roof.

Finally, the wheels of the Fairys vehicles crashed on to the roof, yet it continued driving along the roof. "That actually worked" laughed Gray, Erza nodded "good thinking Naruto. Naruto smiled scratching the back of his head, laughing a little at the small victory. **"You had no idea whether or not that was gonna work did you..."** stated the fox, and Naruto could tell by the tone of his voice that he wasn't asking. _"Can't you just let me have a victory in peace...just once..."_ he grumbled mentally. Erza squinted her eyes for a moment as she noticed quickly that there were various figures in her path. She gritted her teeth as she began to notice that it was the Eisenwald members. "Guys we got company..." Gray and Naruto looked forward only to notice that the Eisenwald members weren't going to give up easily. As they began shooting, the car began to wobble slightly, causing Gray to hang on to Naruto for support.

 **"Naruto, behind you!"** Yelled Kuruma. Naruto looked back only to notice they were being chased from behind aswell. Once they began shooting, Naruto ducked down, dragging Gray down with him. "Tsk...they don't know when to back off do they?" Asked Gray. "Just keep making a path for Erza, if anything that's the one thing we have to rely on to get out of this right now!" Demanded Naruto. Gray nodded, kneeling on one knee and holding his hands out ready to cast another spell. "Remember, we're not trying to attack them, we just need to make Erza a path" reminded Naruto. "I know that" replied the mage, building up his magic to allow him to cast the spell.

"Ice make: lance" he casted, sending down a barrage of ice lances towards his enemies in front of him. As they scattered out of the way trying to dodge the attacks, Gray kept shooting the lances towards them, only instead of injuring them in any way, he simply let the lances be engraved into the ground. Erza noticed the path and quickly sped up, going in the middle of it, allowing the enemies to see nothing but the lances acting like cages (preventing them from getting any closer to the vehicle), and only be able to watch the flow of red hair pass them.

Everybody within the car seemed to be crashing against the walls and screaming at the danger they were in, with the exception of Natsu who, as the car got faster, began to grow more sickly and pale. Erza ignored the small situation going on in the cart and drove faster, focusing intently on what was on the roof they were driving on. Her eyes widened as she noticed she couldn't see the roof continuing any further, instead, she could see the edge of the roof they were driving off. "Graaaay!" she yelled waiting for some sort of indication of where to go. Gray looked over at Erza, then at the 'road' only to see that there wasn't much left. he began panicking, unsure which way to go, but then quickly snapped out of it and got back into his casting position. "Ha!" he yelled, extending his arms allowing a beam of ice aimed towards the edge of the roof, to form a slide, only instead of going down it was going up, in a swirly motion. As the car drifted along the icy road, Natsu leaned out of the window of the vehicle in hopes that the fresh air would help him somewhat, ignoring Lucy's pleas for him to get back inside.

Erza looked into the distance while driving up, only to notice that they weren't far from the station. she gripped the handle tightly as she was driving up in the sky on the ice. "Hang on!" she yelled, driving the car off the icy road and into the sky in hopes that they land on a roof. As the vehicle began to slowly to turn forward, the screams from everyone including Gray and Naruto began to grow louder. Gray, however, was starting to lift off the vehicle. He waved his arms wildly in the air, as he began to get further from the vehicle. Naruto quickly grabbed Gray by his foot, causing the ice mage to wail around as the car continued falling towards the ground. Gray quickly brought his hands together to how he usually cast his magic. **"Ice make: slide"** he casted, allowing his palms to shoot out once more another beam of ice to shoot out of his palms to form a normal icy slide going downwards. Naruto quickly dragged Gray back down to the roof of the vehicle. The vehicle skidded along the ice as it landed heavily on top of it. "Gray, I know how to handle this from here...thank for the assist" she stated. Gray nodded at the redhead, looking back at the smiling blonde ninja. " well-done ice boy" congratulated Naruto tapping him on the back, Gray smiled back at Naruto and fist bumped him, though the moment was quickly ruined as they came across a bump in the road causing the two to both jump and barely latch back on the roof. Once finally on the hard ground, Erza quickly forced the handle to the right, causing the tires to skid along the road, causing Natsu to fly out of the vehicle and crash into a shop window. Though despite hearing the crash, Erza continued to drive along the road ignoring her surroundings and focusing on the task at hand.

"Natsu!" yelled Lucy, leaning outside of the window the dragon slayer felt out of to look back at the smashed window. Gray leaned to the side and looked down at the blonde woman, "what happened Lucy?" he asked. Lucy looked incredulously, baffled by the fact that no one actually noticed what just happened. "You didn't see him fly out the car into that window?... Any of you!?" she asked. Gray's eyes widened, as he looked back only to notice that because of the distance between the speeding vehicle and the sickly Natsu began to grow further by the second. " _That idiot..."_ Gray crawled over to the front of the roof. "Erza...we got a problem...Natsu's gone overboard" he stated.

A tick mark grew on the mages head, "Are you kidding me!? We're so close we don't have time to go back for him, plus Erigor's goons may still be on our tail." she growled at the sudden problem she now had to deal with. Naruto looked at the mage, he could see it on her face that she was annoyed, but in her eyes, she was worried, and probably wanted to go back and get him straight away, and considering the circumstances they were in, she doesn't have much of a choice but to leave Natsu behind. Natsu is strong and that's not going to take him out for sure, but that doesn't excuse the fact that he is a member of Fairy Tail, and he could tell that every member was like family to each other. He stood up and sighed, "I'll get him, you guys just get to Erigor." Everyone looked up at Naruto in shock, with Erza simply glancing at him. Naruto looked back at Erza and smiled, "Can't leave family behind right." he stated, causing Erza to chuckle and smile back the blonde "that's right" she replied.

Naruto nodded jumping off the vehicle and began running alongside the wall of another building heading back towards the shop that Natsu had crashed in, he then jumped off on to the ground and skidded to a halt in front of the shop, only to notice that Natsu had crashed in to a cafe, hence why the smell of food was about, and there was a large amount of table scattered around the room due to Natsu's crash.

Naruto jogged inside, looking at the motionless dragon slayer. He then sighed, he pitied Natsu, it wasn't his fault he was like this, why he gets it so badly he had no idea, but what he did know, was that if he gets on any 'normal' transportation and a fight arises, he would be in serious problems. **"You gonna heal him?"** Asked Kuruma. Naruto nodded mentally, " _only because we don't have time to wait for him to recover"_ he explained, looking at the sun symbol on his palm before clenching that fist. He then crouched down beside the young dragon slayer and placed his that palm on to Natsu's bare chest, leaving it there for a few moments, allowing his sage of the six paths power to handle revitalising him. A few moments later, Natsu awoke, rubbing the back of his head in pain as a banging headache was currently occurring.

"Oowww" he moaned, as his body felt slightly sore from the damage it took. Naruto smiled, "you ok buddy?" he asked, patting him on the shoulder. Natsu glanced over towards Naruto and winced in pain as he slowly got up, "I've felt better...but thanks anyway." He replied. Once back on his feet he dusted himself off and began stretching, whilst also trying to click his bones. Naruto rose an eyebrow while crouched down studying the mages form. "For someone who just woke up from having a seriously bad case of motion sickness, let alone just crashed in to a building, your in a pretty good condition" he stated, Natsu only looked down at the crouched blonde and grinned, pointing his thumb towards himself, "I'm strong, something like that isn't going to take me out completely" He bragged.

Naruto grinned back at the mage standing up beside him, "is that so?" He asked, cocking his eyebrow towards Natsu. Natsu looked at the blonde confused, "you don't believe me?" He asked. Naruto merely shrugged his shoulders "I'm not saying you're not if anything I think highly of that statement, though I guess we will have to wait and see if whether or not you're all bark and no bite won't we?" Naruto began outside to get back to the mission only to get a fist being stuck out towards his direction. He looked at the fist for a few moments, only to look back at Natsu, confused and intrigued Naruto stayed silent.

"Don't worry...when we get to the station, I'll show you just how well I kick Erigors ass." He boasted. Naruto rose an eyebrow at the mage, interested as to where he seemed to be going with this. "Going for the grim reaper as your main goal eh? That's a risky move doncha think?" He asked. Natsu nodded "yeah, but I would rather aim for the top than the small fry. Besides..." he then lit his lifted his fist aflame, allowing his grin to grow wider. "I want you to realise just how much of a threat I am to you when I fight you after this bit of business with those punks."

Naruto grinned, baring his teeth towards Natsu, and bumping his fist with Natsu. "Can't wait to see what you got hothead," He said. After a few moments of silence with the two simply staring at each other grinning, Naruto yanked his hand away from Natsus' hand grumbling and holding it in pain, as it was now extremely hot due to the intense fire. Natsu laughed and scratched the back of his head apologising towards the blonde. The two then stopped in the middle of it all and looked outside, only to notice that a large number of wizards were driving vehicles, and were all passing the destroyed shop in a hurry. The only thing that made it worse was that Natsu and Naruto knew that it was the Eisenwald goons that were chasing after Erza, Lucy and Happy. With a serious look on the two's faces, they looked at each other before nodding their heads, and running out of the store, chasing after the vehicles.

As Erza sped off in her magic vehicle, she gritted her teeth as she began to hear the noises of various engines behind her. She knew she couldn't actually do anything, she was already going as fast as she could. Gray looked back, only to see that they were right behind them, he gripped the vehicle tightly, noticing that the mages were preparing to attack. "Erzaaaa!" he yelled, only for Erza to snap back at him saying that she knows. Gray began to cast an ice spell to attack, but as the enemies began shooting, Erza made the vehicle start swirling left and right causing Gray to lose balance and aim, making him not much help.

As Naruto ran, he ran through all the various tactics he could actually do. **"You're more than fast enough to catch up those vehicles, what's making you take your time?"** asked the fox, Naruto then looked back at Natsu, who despite having his fists aflame, was already running as fast as he could and he was right behind Naruto. Their current speed, however, was not enough for them to actually catch up to the vehicles. _"I can't leave Natsu behind if I do that there would've been no point in trying to help him in the first place."_ Kurama leaned forward scratching the floor in annoyance that his host was having to hold back for the sake of others. **Carry the boy and work with him, you don't have time to be adjusting to what he's capable of!"** He demanded. Naruto mentally nodded towards the fox. He was right, people were in danger, holding back is the one thing he shouldn't actually be doing.

"Natsu, jump on my back" he demanded, Natsu just stared at the blonde in confusion. Naruto just rolled his eyes and moved a bit further back towards the mage to allow him to jump on easily. "I'm faster than you if you jump on we can catch up so that these bastards don't start any trouble for Erza and the others," he explained. But Natsu simply stared at Naruto before grinning devilishly towards the blonde. Naruto rose his eyebrow at the mage before sweatdropping. **"Naruto...that face he has..."** Said the fox, only for Naruto t simply nod mentally back at the tailed beast mentally before smiling. _"Yeah, that's my face when I got a plan,"_ he said. Natsu simply disabled his magic that was creating the flames on his hand and on to Naruto's back. Though instead of sitting on it, Natsu uses Naruto's back as a step and leaps into the sky right above the numerous cars below him. Naruto staggered back in to balance and then glared towards the dragon slayer for a few moments before smiling the same grin that Natsu had, back towards Natsu, knowing that he was going to get the mage back at some point. he then felt destructive, yet the pure pressure of magic build within Natsu and he rose his eyebrows towards the mage, unsure where this was going. **"Be careful fool...he's a Dragon sayer, all of his attacks will be destructive and wild...especially since he's Igneels' one."** Naruto heeded Kuruma's warning and caught what the fox had said in that last part, though he kept quiet about it because now wasn't the time.

"Time to make this fun..." mumbled the dragon slayer, as he bumped his fists together allowing his magic to once again rise within him. As the various vehicles at the back began shooting, Natsu didn't flinch, despite some of them piercing his body as he skydived down towards the enemy. Naruto saw this and began to worry slightly for the young dragon slayer. He could tell Natsu had a plan, but it seemed as though he needed a few seconds like he was trying to do something big to save them time.

Naruto looked over at the closest vehicle in his reach. He then began running faster, allowing himself to run up beside the closest vehicles. He then grabbed an explosive kunai from his pouch and was just about to throw it at one of the tires, until he noticed that the driver beside him suddenly noticed him. The driver forced the stick to the right, trying to ram into Naruto. Though Naruto quickly looked over to the enemies in front of the vehicle beside him on the left and flipped over the incoming driver that tried to run him over while pumping a small drop of chakra into the kunai, allowing it to go through the kunai but also through the explosive tag. He threw the kunai in mid-air making it pierce into the cabin of the vehicle. As the enemies scattered scurried away from the kunai that pierced the chair they sat, Naruto landed on a wall and ran across it, leaving the wall and the glass windows on it to be crushed with every step. He then leapt back towards the car with the driver that tried to run him over and latched on to the side of the vehicle right beside the wheel. The driver snapped his head towards the thump he heard in his head, only to Naruto smiling towards him with a kunai in his hand. "Hi," he said nicely towards the driver, only for the Eisenwald member to stare at him frozen, focused heavily on to the blondes knife rather than the blond himself. Naruto chuckled, and reared his arm with the kunai back, forcing the enemy to let go of the stick that acted as a steering wheel and cover his face while backing away to prevent himself from getting stabbed.

Naruto then quickly shoved the kunai into the tire of the vehicle causing the vehicle to instantly have a flat tire and spin out of control. Once the driver, along with the other Eisenwald members, were flung from the vehicle, Naruto climbed into the driver seat of the spinning car and did the tiger hand sign, allowing the tag on the kunai to shine bright, just before exploding. The vehicle was then launched on to the air and high up into a building leaving half of it still out of the now crumbled wall. The vehicle Naruto was on had finally spun completely out of control, but Naruto quickly jumped off that vehicle and landed on to the car now half embedded in the bricks of the building, watching as the magic vehicle he just leapt off begin to tumble on the ground and to a halt.

As the Eisenwald members looked back in fear at the loss of their two vehicles, Natsu breathed in a large amount of air before casting his spell. **"Fire dragon: roar! " **He cast, opening his mouth wide, allowing flames to gush out and consume almost half of the vehicles below the mage. Countless explosions burst out from the vehicles engines and ashes of vehicles that were there but now gone, while also leaving nothing but unconscious enemies laying on the ground, all looking like ashes covered them completely. Naruto crouched on the car and looked at the destruction in shock. Such power, such potential. _"Kurama...you said that this Igneel taught him dragon slayer magic...right?"_ He asked. The fox stayed silent for a few moments before nodding his head towards the blonde. _"Just how powerful are these dragons...?"_ he asked once more. Naruto slowly turned his head towards the fox, though he may not have shown fear, the fox could tell that the boy was very concerned with this new power he just witnessed. The fox then rested his head in his arms and closed his eyes. He wasn't surprised at this outcome, though compared to an actual dragon, it was disappointing. **"Let's just leave it as if he puts his mind to it, he can be a great threat to you."** He stated, leaving the dark room in Naruto's mind to be silent. Naruto sighed and left his mindscape in silence. Natsu was nowhere near his strength but the potential was obviously there, he then snapped back to reality only to notice that there were still, enemies driving ahead, and Natsu seemed to be plummeting to his death. Naruto charged up his chakra into his feet and jumped off of the vehicle, allowing it to slide further down the crumbled wall. He then grabbed Natsu's hand, forcing the dragon slayer to follow Naruto's direction.

"Yo! How'd you like the fireworks?" Asked the laughing mage, Naruto chuckled, glancing back at Natsu who seemed to be smiling at him despite his body wailing around at the fact that they were falling at this speed. "They were awesome Natsu, even better than a fireball justu!" He replied, ecstatic at the show of power. Natsu looked at a the shinobi in confusion, "a fireball justu? What's that? And what the hell are Justu's anyway?" He asked, leaving Naruto to facepalm himself at the fact that he only just remembered that other than the fact that he doesn't actually know any of the Jutsu's from his world, Natsu was knocked out while he was explaining his background to the group. "You'll see it eventually," Naruto stated. He then shifted his weight to the side a bit before tightening his grip on Natsu, "now go make some more!" He demanded, flinging Natsu down towards another car. The mage ignited his fists once more, forcing one of them in front of him, aiming for the driver seat. "HROAAAR" he cried. Slamming his fist right beside the driver causing a shockwave to form due to the intensity of the punch.

Naruto was affected by the shockwave, however, as he was forced to the side and into a building. Crashing into a building through the window, Naruto found himself splashing inside water head first, with his ears beginning to ring at the loud squeal he that was right above him. Naruto immediately brought his head up, choking on the water that he almost just drowned in, though he sat there for a few moments, trying to understand what exactly he was groping. The substance was fleshy and plump, yet round with something perky in his palm. Naruto slowly looked up, only to see a woman who was bright red with embarrassment. Naruto looked at her face in horror, as the painful memories of a woman hurting him when his sensei dragged him into his perverted stupidity, flooded back into his brain. The woman screamed slapping Naruto out of the bath she was in, making the blonde spin around until he fell on the ground. Naruto got up frantically, and ran towards the door, "I'm sorry! I can't do anything to help right now, I'll come back and help out with cleaning this up. Promise!" He yelled, slamming the door behind him, only to run across the bedroom and open the window, only to see that the truck in front of the running Natsu had only turned the corner of the same building he just crashed in. _"They were probably affected by the shockwave a little bit aswell, otherwise they wouldn't take this long making a corner..."_ he thought, finally jumping out the window while doing a backflip.

Naruto then slammed his foot into the roof of the truck, making him land through the roof and inside the actual truck, suddenly making him confront the enemies. the same woman who was basically leading the whole gang for the Eisenwald guild was also in the room, as she seemed to still be in her seat, cursing that one of them actually caused this much trouble for the group in the first place. The two stayed silent for a few moments, letting the enemies slowly get up, their anger growing as they were ready to kill the enemy before them.

Naruto scanned the room only to notice a wooden block that was in the corner, not many enemies, and even fewer with weapons. **"You up for a warm-up kid?"** Asked the fox. The blonde smiled, getting into his fighting stance, as his enemies got ready to fight aswell. "Bring it on" he taunted, making the woman hiss towards the shinobi, and yell at the men to kill him immediately; they followed without question. Making the enemies charge towards the blonde in anger. Naruto rose his right leg a bit to give his foot some room, as he forced it backwards, kicking one of the enemies in the stomach, making him fly backwards, landing right in front of the doors of the truck, making the Eisenwald member to grab his stomach in pain while gasping for air. Naruto then lifted the same leg and launched it upwards, allowing his knee to connect with one of the enemies jaws, forcing them to bite through their own tongue and be launched slightly into the air. Though Naruto stayed quick on his feet and grabbed the enemy by his ankle, and slam him on to the ground of the truck. Another enemy jumped off one of the chairs ready to catch him off guard by the air, though Naruto quickly noticed his enemy and then swung his leg up, giving the enemy nothing but a roundhouse kick to the face, and to make him go flying towards the woman and to crash in to her, leaving them both on the ground and the woman trying to push the guy off. An enemy with a pole in his hand swung for Naruto's head, but missed, as the shinobi moved swiftly out of the way while grabbing one of the arms and forcing it off the pole. Naruto then slammed his palm into the elbow of the man, forcing a loud crack to be heard from everybody, breaking the man's arm to disarm him. As the man took a few steps back and cried out in sheer pain. Naruto then grabbed the man by the throat and choke slammed him into the ground. He noticed the two coming from the sides of him, however, and stomped his foot down on to the man's head, but then quickly creating two puffs of smoke above him as he made a single hand symbol. Two hands then quickly appeared out of the smoke on to Naruto's back, and then the enemies got kicked in the face by what looked like clones of Naruto from both sides.

As Naruto slowly got up, removing his foot from the man's face, he stopped in his tracks, as he had realised that one of those shotting lancers were aimed at right in the middle of his head. He knew he couldn't turn his head otherwise the person would shoot immediately, hell, he knew they were going to shoot anyway. "Ain't that rather cowardly...bringing those things into a fist fight?" he asked. "Not in the midst of war it isn't." replied a feminine voice. Naruto could easily recognize that voice. It was the Eisenwald woman. Naruto's hair covered his eyes, "War? you don't know the meaning of war...you don't know what it's like to have to bury the thought of mourning your loved one to push through." he replied deeply. The woman scoffed, agitated at the blondes' 'rambling'. "So what's your point?" she asked, Naruto growled at the woman angry at the fact that she completely ignored the outcome of something as dreadful as that plan they have. "People are going to die, because of your pointless anger," he replied slowly. The woman laughed a little, yet kept the lance aimed at his head. Instead of listening any further to what Naruto had to say, she simply inserted her magic into the staff, making a beam shoot right through Naruto's head. Once the blonde's body collided with the ground of the truck, laying there motionless and still, the woman relaxed her tense body and flung the weapon to one side of the truck and crossed her arms. "I don't want to hear any lecturing about what's good and what's bad from the likes of you..." she stated to the body.

She then laughed, "For someone who caused this much trouble I expected a bit more of a challenge..." She stated, continuously chuckling at the blondes defeat. Suddenly, the body disappeared in a puff of smoke, making the woman look around the truck immediately. Her eyes frantically analyzing the room, desperately trying to see where the blonde disappeared to. Though it was too late, as she felt a hand chop her on the back of her neck. Her body then fell to the ground, her sight getting blurry but she tried to desperately stay awake and not lose consciousness. Her eyes slowly looking up, only to see a blonde with a wide grin on his face looking down at her. "How...?" she asked. Naruto stayed silent for a few moments before finally sighing and turning his back on her, "A ninja must not reveal his secrets to the enemy...and besides... I don't feel like lecturing you on what I can do." he stated. She weakly growled at the blonde before falling unconscious.

A few minutes later Naruto stuck one last explosive tag on the inside of the truck, ensuring that there were tags placed in various places. He then looked back to the clones he had summoned, to see them all carrying each enemy he had defeated. He walked past them and booted open the back door of the driving truck. " let's go" he commanded, making the clones follow him as he jumped out of the truck with everyone off, including the driver, though the truck wasn't stopping so Naruto thought this would be a good idea. Activating the tags, they all went off inside the truck causing a massive explosion to occur, leaving a big fire to be in the distance of where the truck was. All the clones dropped their individual enemies and disappeared in a puff of smoke simultaneously. Once all gone Naruto looked back, only to see the cherry haired mage Natsu running up after him. "What took you so long to catch up?" he asked, only for Natsu to pause catching his breath a little bit. "Once I smashed that vehicle along with the others, you were on the speeding truck, and I was on foot so I couldn't catch up so easily." explained the mage. Naruto chuckled, "You're quite decent as a fighter I must admit," said the blonde smiling towards Natsu, leaving the dragon slayer to scratch the back of his head grinning back at the shinobi, "You're not so bad yourself...we make an awesome team" replied the mage. Both laughed grinning at each other.

 **"hmmm...the Dragon Slayer and the Jinchuriki? That's a very interesting combination."** Stated the fox. Naruto entered his mindscape looking at the fox in confusion, "You think us working together could actually work?" he asked. **"Like I said, it's an interesting combination. Yeah, you and Sasuke are completely in sync...but add him and maybe another individual to the mix...that can be very intriguing."** He stated. Naruto rose an eyebrow towards the fox, he doesn't usually give credit to others so quickly. Maybe it had something to do with Kuruma's past in this world, but questioning the fox will get him nowhere. "So who's this other individual you're thinking of? Erza?" he asked, Kuruma scoffed **"She's a decent fighter I won't lie...but she won't be able to sync in, she a swordsman, you three are brawlers. Maybe partnering with one person sure, but even then she won't entirely be in sync."** He explained. Naruto crossed his arms looking down a little bit, Erza was fierce, but if anything the fox was right, Erza depends mainly on her swords, but her hand to hand combat hasn't been shown yet, and it probably isn't as good as her sword style. "Then who?" he asked, though Kuruma merely shrugged at the blonde, **"I don't know, if you're interested you can figure it out yourself. Maybe your Uchiha friend could figure it out."** Naruto nodded at the fox before leaving his mindscape and refocusing on the smiling dragon slayer.

"We should catch up with Erza and the others," said Naruto, crouching down in front of Natsu indicating that he should get on his back. Natsu nodded and climbed on his back, holding his shoulders in preparation. "Lets go!" and with that, he jumped on top of the buildings and began running across them to get to the station as soon as he could.

* * *

 **A.N: Ok this chapter should NOT have taken this long...I'm sorry to everyone who had to wait a long while, but it seems imma have to use a different platform or just type my chapters up on the mobile from now, cuz it seems that every time I make massive progress the thing just crashes without me being able to save it. Anyway, this chapter is only half done so yes part two imma release as soon as I can, but if you think I could improve on the fighting scenes (because this is actually my first time writing one) pls do let me know and leave a comment on what you think of the chapter so far. Thx for reading pls do follow/fav and share the story. I'll see you soon.**


	7. AN: Just a letter to the people

**Hi all I have to apologise but this isn't a chapter, the story would be updated soon but i wanted to ask you all something. I like writing this story and you all like reading it, so i don't want to keep putting this story off. So this is just a quick author note of me asking how long you want my chapters to be. Chapter 6 was about 12,500 words, so I was wondering if you all would want me to write up to 20,000+ words per chapter or not. And if so I will start releasing the chapters once every ten. Because i generally feel as though the chapters should be coming in more often, and there should be much content to look forward to rather than it being rushed, and also because i want you all to actually enjoy the story and not have to wait a long time for it.**

 **Also i wanted to ask if you wanted Naruto and Sasuke to gain magic in some way. I'm the one that shall decide what magic power it shall be and when this will happen, but i just want to make this story exciting for everyone, so that everyone gets to enjoy it in the best way that they can. Nope...not giving any spoilers on what it will be and etc. but I thought i should at east give you all a heads up on what will be happening and what you would like to the story to contain. So wether it's lemon scenes to be added in to the story or some more characters or more arcs or more 'romance' scenes, do let me know. Think of this as one time chance for everyone to add some refferals in to the story. No im not gonna say which ideas in an open chapter but rather txting you if i will.**

 **Another thing, If there are certain things you want me to avoid that you see in other stories and you think it may ruin this story, do let me know. This is a story for everyone to enjoy and I dont want anyone being disappointed with something that happens, your opinion matters to me.**

 **Don't worry, this new chapter is going to be released within the next ten days but i'm just putting this message out here so you all know that im still alive and im still working on this thing for you all**

 **please do enjoy yourselves and thank you all for your continued support on this story. I really appreciate it.**


End file.
